


The Last Petal

by YuriWriter30



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/F, Fanfiction, Futanari Ayase Eli, Futanari Nishikino Maki, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9434762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriWriter30/pseuds/YuriWriter30
Summary: They said that an end of a red string is tied around your hand while the other end is tied around your soulmates'. Eli Ayase never believed in those for she thought it is so foolish,that is almost impossible...Eli is just a popular businesswoman working in her father's company,she has everything..fame,money and everything that one person would dream to have..only one thing is missing in her life and that is a special woman who can take care of her and who will understand her..someone who will be there for her in time of need,she doesn't need a prostitute that just wants her genital. Yes,Eli has that male reproductive organ.And then she met Nozomi Toujou,an ordinary woman who works in a supermarket,filled with so much innocent beauty and kindness...But in the depths of Nozomi's delicate looks lies a dark secret...Eli is prepared for everything...She is ready to accept this delicate beauty whole-heartedly no matter how painful it is...Because they promised to each other..That they will stay together...forever...





	1. Contents

** WARNING: **

This story will contain Futanari so back out now if you cannot read with a genre like that.

** Theme Song: **

I Will Take You Forever by Kris Lawrence feat. Denise Laurel

** SNEAKPEEK: **

"Elicchi~" Nozomi chirped as she walked towards the blonde who was sitting below the tree. Today's windy but not that too windy,the wind is just right and a lot more romantic than yesterday.

 

The blonde looked up as the purple-haired approached her,she then smiled and stood up,looking down at her,"Hey.." Judging by the tone of her voice,she seems to be so soft towards the purple-haired.

 

"Sorry I was a little late." Nozomi giggled.

 

"No no,it's fine." The blonde smiled brighter,her heart began pounding so fast and loud,like it was gonna explode anytime now...

 

"So what song do you think we should sing together today?" Nozomi asked,her eyes were sparkling.

 

The blonde hummed and looked at the skies,"I thought of one though."

 

Nozomi blinked,"Really? What is it?" her turquoise eyes stared at Eli's blue ones.

 

Eli then suddenly and gently held Nozomi's waist and pulled her closer into an embrace,making the purple-haired's eyes widen.

 

"E-Elicchi!"

 

"I love you.." The blonde confessed and held her tighter.

 

Nozomi froze. She couldn't believe of what she just heard.

 

Eli just kept her hold on her,"I have loved you ever since..." Her voice was filled with so much love and gentleness like she was trying to soothe the angry Nozomi.

 

Nozomi's eyes softened,"Elicchi.." She then slowly embraced her back,"We can't..." And she could feel that sharp pain in her chest,it hurts that she wanted to cry.

 

The blonde looked down at her as she let go from the hug,"Why not?" Her chest began to feel such nervousness.

 

Nozomi then looked up at the blonde,"I'm getting married."

 

Eli's eyes widened...


	2. Her Sophisticated Smile

A soft and cool breeze played with everything inside a very wide field with a large tree at the center of the field. The field was being covered with different-colored flowers. One could easily feel relief once he is into this field that was popularly known as "Sanctuary Garden". A lot of people explore around here because of its simple beauty and spacious space. Below the tree lies a gravestone.

 

A certain blonde woman with baby blue eyes walked towards it and knelt down,gently placing a bouquet of flowers close to it,she seems to be very much calm and at the same time,emotionless. There was a glint of something in her eyes that cannot be explained. She has that soft smile as she stared down at the headstone. She began to speak,"Hey,it has been pretty much a long time huh?" She then sat beside the headstone and looked at the beautiful view in front of her,"Just as I thought.everything seems very beautiful. How have you been?" But she received no answer and she knows that,she let out a deep sigh as she just stared at nowhere,"I'm pretty sure you have been doing well..I wonder what you have been up to." The blonde then looked at the gravestone,"Do you still remember?"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Nozomi!!!" A certain raven-haired girl rushed towards the purple-haired girl who was arranging some boxes inside a shop. The purple-haired then turned her head to look at the other girl,"Ah Nicocchi! What is it?"

 

"Hey,Rin and the others are inviting us to watch movies this Saturday! You up?" Nico smiled and Nozomi shook her head to decline.

 

"I have duties on Saturday,maybe next time?" Nozomi replied at Nico who pouted.

 

"Daawwww fine. When are you free then?"

 

Nozomi hummed as she placed two fingers below her chin,"How about next Saturday?"

 

"Deal! You keep your word! So how's work going on?" Nico then looked around,seeing clothes hung around their shelves.

 

"It is going steady!~" The purple-haired giggled.

 

"You sure did your duties very well while your owner is away. Have you gotten enough time for yourself? Don't you have a girlfriend or something?" Nico raised an eyebrow and the purple-haired just blushed,"W-Well...I don't plan to chase on someone just yet. Instead,I let them chase me. Love will just unexpectedly come right?"

 

"Right.." Nico rolled her eyes as she walked around,exploring the whole shop,"You always put most of your time in here,why don't you go outside and find someone? I'm sure she is just around there or something."

 

"Like I said Nicocchi-"

 

"Okay okay,I get it,I was just joking." The raven-haired chuckled while raising her palms on her head level.

 

"Anyway,would you like a cup of tea?"

 

"No thanks." Nico grinned and then stared at something that was outside the shop,making Nozomi blink in curiosity.

 

"Hey look,there's your soulmate." Nico then gently pointed at a tall,blonde woman who was at a cafe right across the shop they were in,she seems to be with a red-haired woman and they were just drinking their coffee while chatting with each other.

 

"What? Where?" Nozomi then looked at the blonde and the red-haired woman before she began staring at the blonde eagerly.

 

"Whoa there gal,that's new coming from you,I mean,how did you feel whenever you see her?" Nico smirked teasingly.

 

"I felt so much alive.." Nozomi smiled softly,"I felt like I can do all of my work in a swift and get through the day without feeling much tired at all..she is like magic...my soulmate." She then looked at her palm and it looked like she could see a red string tied around her pinky finger and its thread then trailed up to the blonde's pinky one with its other end tied around it,"I could feel it...she is the one for me." The purple-haired sighed with her eyes closed,she has a smile on her face.

 

"Oh yeah? Can you also tell which one is my soulmate?" Nico whispered to her with a curious smirk.

 

"Of course. That one." Nozomi casually pointed at the red-haired woman and then Nico blushed lightly.

 

"R-Really?"

 

"Yep,I could see the red string between you and her." Nozomi replied before she turned to look at the blonde again,"I wonder what's her name...you know...that tall,blonde woman.."

 

"I heard that she is a woman with a male sex organ."

 

"I don't care,in fact,it is a great convenience for me. I will still get pregnant." Nozomi sighed dreamily,"I wonder when she will notice me.."

 

"Never unless you do something."

 

The purple-haired pouted at the raven-haired,"Nichocci--"

 

"Alright I get it,you want her to do the first move right? Well,let her see you for once."

 

"Well...maybe you are right..." Nozomi sighed,"I gotta get back to work." She said as she turned around and went back into arranging the hung clothes while Nico just watched her.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 "So like I was saying,tomorrow will be the deadline of the report for the Ayase Constructions. I expect to see you first thing in the morning." The blonde told the red-haired woman who nodded before sipping her coffee.

 

"Roger that. You sure put alot of your time into your work rather than to something else,  why don't you get a girlfriend?" The red-haired smiled and the blonde blinked.

 

"W-What? Just stop that,Maki."

 

"I know that you have been looking forward to have a good talk with that girl,Eli."

 

Eli sighed,"Fine..it's just that.."

 

"Just what?"

 

"W-Well...nothing.."

 

Maki smiled as she turned her head to the side,looking at something,"Hey,your wife."

 

Eli blinked and looked at the direction where the red-haired was looking,seeing Nozomi who was arranging clothes,she then let out a soft smile,"She is beautiful as always,just look at those things in her. Her hair,her eyes,everything...She is so simple.."

 

"I could tell." Maki looked back at the blonde,"Why don't you talk to her?"

 

"Well..." Eli rubbed her nape,"What if she got creeped out because I have...you know.."

 

"You don't have to tell her right away. Just approach her and say hi."

 

"Well....I feel nervous just thinking about it.."

 

"You don't have to,you are an Ayase,I thought Ayases are very damn tough and strong? Be a man."

 

"Be a woman or be a man?"

 

"Since you have that genital,then be a man." The red-haired smiled and the blonde just sighed.

 

"Or do you want me to help you?" The red-haired winked.

 

"W-What?"

 

"Just pretend that you are gonna buy a shirt or something,alright?" The red-haired stood up,"Let's go." She then walked out of the cafe with the blonde blinking.

 

Eli rolled her eyes and then stood up,following Maki.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

After a while,the duo then entered the shop and looked around.

 

"Whoa,these clothes are pretty much simplier than I thought but they are elegant at the same time." Maki said in awe.

 

"I agree..just like her.." Eli whispered as she looked around also.

 

Nico was looking at her watch but when she looked up to see who came in,her eyes widened in shock as she quickly rushed to the purple-haired,"N-Nozomi,Nozomi." She whispered sharply.

 

The purple-haired looked at her friend,"What is it?"

 

"They are here."

 

"What?" Nozomi scanned her eyes around and saw Eli and Maki just checking the clothes out with curiosity before she blushed,"She--"

 

"Go! This is your chance!" Nico whispered again sharply as she lightly pushed the purple-haired at them.

 

"R-Right." Nozomi lightly gulped as she walked towards the two,"E-Excuse me,may I help you?"

 

Maki turned to look at the purple-haired with a smile,"Ah,just this friend of mine who was searching for a blue shirt made in cotton."

 

Eli looked down at Nozomi and her eyes slowly widens.

 

The same goes to the purple-haired but her eyes softened after a moment and then smiled,"Is that all?"

 

"A-Ahh..." The blonde stammered as she stared at the other.

 

 _'Oh god...'_ The blonde thought

 

_'Her smile is the most beautiful...'_

 

**_ A/N:Hey guys! How's it going? Good? Good! Bad? Relax for a while and listen to music! Hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Have a nice day there! _ **


	3. Love At First Sight

"So?" Nozomi kept her smile as she stared up at the blonde who was obviously blushing and fidgeting.  
  


The red-haired sweatdropped as she looked at the purple-haired,"Uhhh...she just wants to buy the shirt."   
  


"Oh! Okay then! Please wait here while I get it from our stocks." Nozomi bowed down and then stood back again before turning around to leave them for a while. After she left, Maki then raised her hand and then hit her palm on Eli's cheek making the other yelp upon the impact. Eli looked back at the red-haired with a pout,"Hey, what gives?!" She whispered to her sharply.  
  


"You were spacing out! How would you start a conversation with her?! And how would you even get her number?!" The red-haired whispered back with the same sharp tone.  
  


"B-But...she is so beautiful up close!" The blonde's cheeks swelled up cutely.  
  


Maki sighed,"Man up will you?"  
  


The blonde just sighed deeply and then her face turned into a serious one,"Alright.."  
  


Meanwhile, as Nozomi was walking towards the raven-haired who was obviously excited to hear what she has to say..  
  


"So what happened?" Nico asked enthusiastically and the purple-haired sighed,"She is stammering,is there something wrong with my face? Do I look dirty?"  
  


"What? No! You look great! And you did say she was stammering, then maybe she is just nervous around you, lucky!" Nico whispered sharply and lowly while nudging her friend who just blushed.  
  


"Is that so? Do you think she likes me?" The purple-haired whispered so low that only she and her friend could hear.  
  


"Yep!"   
  


"I-I have to get the shirt now. Be right back." Nozomi then took the blue shirt which was made with cotton and then turned to go back to Maki and Eli who were just chatting.  
  


"Bring me good news!" Nico waved before the purple-haired left.  
  


"Ah, here you go!" Nozomi chirped as she raised up the shirt and then gave it to the blonde who just gently took it with a smile,"T-Thank you." The blonde replied and Nozomi nodded,"Anything else?"  
  


"A-Ahh.." Eli rubbed her nape gently,"W-Well, you see.." She secretly looked at Maki. The redhead rolled her eyes as she gently nudged her side which made the blonde flinch a bit and then looked back at the purple-haired who just blinked with curiosity.  
  


"May I....know your name? Well, I liked the shirt and thought that I will get to know you so then I won't have any problem in looking for a specific shirt next time. I think you are the only one I can count on most here." The blonde smiled shyly and Nozomi felt her cheeks heated up but she immediately calmed down and then just giggled.  
  


The blonde blinked in surprise as she felt that her chest just jumped up and down, no..more like her heart was jumping happily up and down, by just hearing her laugh made her feel like this and she just couldn't believe it.   
  


 _At that moment... I felt like I could do anything... because of her simple yet elegant laugh... I began to feel this very strange yet ticklish feeling inside my heart...it felt like I'm going to have a heart attack._ The blonde thought.  
  


"My name is Nozomi. Nozomi Toujou." The purple-haired then bowed down gently and the blonde felt a sudden wave of happiness and relief inside her chest.  
  


"I-I'm Eli Ayase! Nice to meet you!" she smiled as she extended her palm towards her. The purple-haired then took it and shook her hands gently,"Eli Ayase....from the Ayase family?"  
  


"Yeah..." Eli used her free hand to put it on her nape.  
  


_Her hand is so soft...and now that she has leaned a little,I could really see her purple hair and her turquoise eyes..her simple beauty got me very mesmerized. She is so beautiful..her lips are naturally light pink and her heart-shaped face matched her very well..her built also fit her, she is not too thin and not too fat. Just right.. but I don't think that's the reason why I liked her this way._   
  


_Or wait, was it love? I think I have fallen for her.. Is this love at first sight? Well, I did like her when I first saw her... it was magical.. and now that I have learned about what her name is...I felt like I'm ready to jump so high that I could reach the skies because of too much happiness... and now my problem is her contact number... but I'm too shy to ask for it right away, I think I would talk to her here for long before I ask for her number..._   
  


"Well, I think another Ayase is always coming here for clothes. It is a she." The purple-haired giggled again and the blonde couldn't help but blush.

 _It_ _must_ _be_ _my_ _mom_ _._ The blonde thought. She just remembered something that her mom would say whenever she will go out. "I will just be going to my secondary dressing room." Is what she would say and to think that it would be this clothes shop. Eli find it beautiful actually and she could imagine the friendship between Nozomi and her mom.  
  


"Ohh? She must be my mom and I think she likes your shop. She tends to go to a place over and over again whenever she likes it." The blonde chuckled and the purple-haired blush.  
  


"T-Thank you." Nozomi smiled,"Then I will make sure that this shop will always be your mother's favorite." She giggled.  
  


"Ehehe.. Yeah."   
  


"Say, I will be outside for a while as you two talk and as Eli pays the shirt." Maki suddenly butted in before she turned to her right to leave.  
  


Eli blushed slightly in embarrassment as she then took out her wallet and without her noticing, a necklace fell off with it,"U-Uhh..how much is this?"  
  


"Oh,that just costs 600¥" Nozomi replied and the blonde took out the exact money amount from her wallet and gave it to her,"So what day are you always here?"  
  


"Why?" Nozomi asked with pure curiosity and innocence as she blinked gently, it made the blonde blush more.  
  


"W-Well..so then I can keep in touch with you whenever I need help around here." Eli smiled and Nozomi nodded with a gentle smile.  
  


"I'm always here though sometimes I take a day off during weekends." The purple-haired placed a hand on her nape,"I need rest day too you know."  
  


Eli chuckled nervously,"Y-Yeah. I agree, well then, what day is it?"   
  


"It is Wednesday." Nozomi replied.  
  


"Got it." The blonde finally felt little satisfaction from there then she bowed in respect and stood back up again before turning around to leave.  
  


After the sound of the click of the door, as a sign of closed, Nozomi then quickly went towards the raven-haired while her face was heated up,"We had a conversation."  
  


"R-Really?! Congrats and what did you two talk about?" Nico's eyes sparkles.

 

"Just things. She asked for my name and my schedule!" Nozomi giddied as she held the other girl's shoulders and shook them happily.  
  


"Whoa calm down gal." Nico laughed and then spoke again,"By the way, I had a good and closer look at that redhead that she was with and it turns out that she is more beautiful or handsome up close. Ahhh her eyes are the best..~" she said dreamily.  
  


"But not that handsome like Eli.~" The  purple-haired winked.

 

"Ohh? Well she is cuter than your Eli!" Nico grinned.

 

"Maybe but Eli is the cutest for me." Nozomi said dreamily.

 

Meanwhile...

 

As the other two were walking out of the mall, they then sneezed suddenly when they reached the main entrance of the mall, they blinked and looked at each other.

 

"Someone's talking about us.." They both said to each other at the same time.

 

_**~The next day~  
~Around 12:30 pm~** _

 

"Alrighty then!" Nozomi then suddenly jerks her arms up which were holding a heavy box and she was attempting to place it on top of one shelf just beside the stock room's door. She was standing on a high chair and was really careful in placing it. Nobody was around and the owner of the shop is away again.

 

"Come on..just a little further..." The purple-haired said so to herself as she continued to reach for the very top of the shelf while tip-toeing.

 

Then the main door opened and someone walked in.

 

"C'mon..." Nozomi whispered to herself as she tried to tip-toe a little higher but after a moment,her toes gave in and she yelped when her toes couldn't carry her weight any longer so she fell off from the high chair.

 

"Watch out!" A familiar voice said and a series of running footsteps could be heard. And the sound of a large thud could be heard.

 

**OOF!!**

 

Nozomi groaned in pain as she ascended herself by letting her elbows and forearms support her as she pull herself up a little bit before looking around,"I'm okay.." She then felt something very warm below her so she looked down and then her face heated up while a large blush crept up to her face in embarrassment while her mouth stayed shut in shock.

 

Eli groaned in pain,"Ahh..jeez.." She then opened her eyes to look at her and the same reaction could be seen. Their bodies are like they are hugging each other and their faces were so close like they are gonna kiss. Their eyes stayed focus on each other. The box that Nozomi was about to place was just beside them.

 

 _This is..._ The blonde thought.

 

The blonde could feel that overjoyed reaction of her heart again and this time it got wilder...

 

_It felt like the world stopped its time..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you liked the new chapter! comments and kudos are always appreciated!~


	4. I Want To Know You!

It took them a while to respond and realize their position. Their eyes were still busy staring at each other. And after a while, Nozomi became the first to speak,"U-Umm...Elicchi..." "Nozomi.." Eli replied and the purple-haired blushed before she suddenly get off of her and looked away,"I-I'm sorry! I-I wasn't being careful!"

"A-Ahh no it's okay." Eli chuckled as she sat up and rubbed the back of her head as she focused her eyes on the purple-haired who just cutely blushed.

 

"A-Anyway, what are you doing here?" Nozomi slowly stood up and went to where the box is to carry it again but the blonde stopped her by quickly taking it,"I came here to just visit you and maybe ask you to have a walk with me?" The blonde smiled. "L-Like a date?" Eli blushed at Nozomi's reply and looked away,"N-Not like that..I mean...a friendly date perhaps?" "I-I see..." Nozomi responded, feeling that wave of disappointment.

 

"So how about it?" The blonde smiled shyly before she stepped on the high chair and then placed the box on top of the shelf before looking back at her. The purple-haired looked up at her,"Alright then." Eli's eyes sparkled with delight after hearing Nozomi's answer and then jumped down from the high chair and got a little closer to the other,"Thank you!" She then suddenly held Nozomi's hands,"I'll make sure you won't regret it! So are  you all set to go?"

 

"Hang on a second." Nozomi smiled at Eli's silliness,"I will just have to text Nico to guard the shop for a mome-"

 

"I'm already here!" Nico said out of the nowhere, making the two women flinch in surprise with a "WAAH!"

 

"Now go ahead you two!" The raven-haired said with a grin and the blonde sweat dropped before chuckling and looking back at the purple-haired,"Shall we?" Nozomi blinked and giggled slightly,"Alright!"

 

And the two did leave with Nico waving at them happily.

 

After a moment, a sound of the door opening occurred, interrupting the raven-haired from arranging the clothes from their shelves, Nico turned to greet the customer,"Welcome to--gek!" her expression then changed into a sour one once she saw the redhead walking in with a hand lightly rubbing her head while wearing that grumpy look.

 

"Don't mind if I do.." Maki said and looked around, looking for someone and Nico walked towards her with her arms crossed,"And who are you looking for?"

 

The redhead looked down at the raven-haired and blinked,"I was hoping to find Eli? That tall blonde woman who stammered yesterday?"

 

"Oh, she is just having a walk with my friend named Nozomi."

 

"Really?!" Maki's eyes widened and then smiled charmingly,"Oh good grief! You see Eli has her eyes on Nozomi for some time now and she told me that she fell for her the first time she saw her!"

 

Nico's eyes widened,"R-Really? What a coincidence! I experienced love at first sight with you!"

 

"Really?" Maki stared down at Nico with hope sprung up in her eyes.

 

"No." Nico's face turned into an emotionless one and then turned around to keep arranging the clothes, leaving the speechless Maki with her jaw dropped,"A-Ah wait! Let me help!"

 

"No way!" And the two began arguing while they unconsciously help each other.

 

_**~Meanwhile at Nozomi and Eli~** _

 

As they walked around the mall, silence ruled over them, nobody spoke up and it was getting awkward.

 

 _'Ahh....this feeling of awkwardness...I feel like I should be the one talking to her.'_ Eli thought as she secretly looked at Nozomi who was just looking around with awe and amazement.

 

"S-Say, want to grab some snacks?" The blonde then broke the ice and they both stopped in front of a store. The purple-haired then looked at the blonde and then to the store before looking back at her and nodding her head happily,"Alright then!"

 

Eli's smile widened and then gently held Nozomi's hand,"Alright then! Let's go! And umm, the reason why I'm holding your hand like this is to you know...make sure you won't get lost since this mall is pretty big." She chuckled nervously and Nozomi giggled before replying,"You are so cute." and that made the blonde blush,"w-Well.."

 

"It's okay, lead the way." Nozomi smiled and Eli blink again before nodding and smiling. The two then entered the store.

 

After a while, they exited the store while carrying burgers and drinks and they continued to stroll inside the mall. It looked like they were dating.

 

"So tell me about yourself." Nozomi suddenly stated while eating her burger. The blonde smiled and cleared her throat,"Well...I'm a businesswoman, I like quilting and making paintings. They serve as my hobby whenever I have nothing to do. How about you?"

 

Nozomi giggled,"There's nothing much about me, I'm just a simple woman who works in a local clothing shop that is your mother's favorite."

 

"Have you both talked to each other yet? Not that customer-seller bond."

 

"Well we did have when I was checking her clothes. She is a very kind woman and I'm sure she is lucky to have you...and you are lucky to have her." The purple-haired responded and the blonde smiled at her,"Well she and my father are the kindest people I know.." "I see..you are very lucky." Nozomi looked up at her,"Say....you have the height of a real man don't you think?" Eli chuckled at that,"Well most people say that." "Do you have that thing?" The purple-haired smiled and the blonde blushed before looking away,"W-Well...aren't you creeped out?" "And why would I?" Nozomi raised an eyebrow,"I think it is alright. You can have kids."

 

Eli mentally sighed in relief after hearing the other not being creeped out. It seems she has the biggest chance and she should grab that opportunity, so she stopped walking and then seriously looked down at the purple-haired who also stopped and turned to her with pure curiosity,"What is it, Elicchi?"

 

"Nozomi.."

 

"Yes?"

 

"Can I court you?" The blonde then shut her eyes tightly, readying for rejection.

 

The purple-haired blushed madly and looked away,"C-Court me? But..you might not like me..."

 

"T-That's impossible, I have been eagerly watching you from afar. Thinking that someday, we would get to talk like this..I know it is all of the sudden but please!" the blonde bowed in an apologizing way,"At least give me a chance to prove myself to you!"

 

Nozomi didn't know what to say...a part of her is saying she shouldn't trust her but another part of her is telling her to trust her. If she let Eli court her then the blonde would do anything to know everything about her, form a bond with her..and if she didn't then Eli would go back to where she came from with a broken heart and her life would go to normal again...Nozomi just met her yesterday...but it felt like she have known her for a very long time...that special day changed her whole life and she doesn't want to go back to that boring world where she would be a seller with no lover at all forever.. of course she doesn't want that. But she did like the blonde too..

 

 _Why not give it a try?_ She thought.

 

"Well...if you say so then okay then." Nozomi replied and the blonde stood back up with a "What did I just hear?" Face,"R-Really?! You will let me!?"

 

Nozomi nodded with a slight blush,"With a condition!"

 

Eli blinked.

 

"We will get to know each other first very slowly." The purple-haired pouted and the blonde chuckled.

 

"That's a given." The blonde answered and that just made the purple-haired smile.

 

"It's a deal then." Nozomi then extended her hand out for the blonde to take,"As a starter, I will take you home!" The blonde then said as she took the other's hand and that just made Nozomi blush,"E-Ehh?! But my house is not that grand or anything! It's simple!" And the blonde just chuckled,"C'mon now it's fine! When will your shift ends?" Nozomi pouted,"5.." was all she could say and the blonde grinned,"I will go to your shop by 4:30!"

 

The purple-haired didn't know if she will feel very happy or very embarrassed but all she knows is that..

 

_'I guess I will be having a kid with her soon.'_

 

_**A/N:Hey guys! How's it going? good? Good! Bad? Relax for a while and listen to some music! Hope you liked this chapter!~ And so sorry if I haven't updated it ;-; I was so busy with school.** _


	5. My Soulmate?

"Ehhh?! So she is coming back here to pick you up?!" Said Nico who was surprised of hearing what her friend just said to her about Eli. The blonde already took her back to the shop and then left to go to work but she bid farewell to Nozomi before she left and now the purple-haired couldn't help but blush slightly because of a simple bliss that she felt when she talked to Eli personally.

 

The purple-haired just nodded with a smile, filled with bliss,"She is so dreamy isn't it? And she did ask me if she can court me and I said yes.~" "Oh sweet jesus! Congratulations!!! So when's the wedding?" Nico smiled as she suddenly hugged her friend and Nozomi just blushed madly before looking away,"W-Wedding?! I-It's still in the courting process right?!" 

 

"Oh c'mon, you both will be together in the end!" The raven-haired grinned and Nozomi just rolled her eyes, ignoring her friend for a moment,"Whatever, so how are you doing in the shop? I hope I didn't take too long."

 

Nico rolled her eyes,"Oh it was supposed to be a good one actually but then Eli's friend named Maki came over and was looking for her. That no-good-tomato-haired..who does she think she is?" Nozomi blinked in confusion and then replied her back,"Oh? What happened? Why are you disliking her now?"

 

"Aw c'mon she was helping me too much! She was flirting and I'm sure of it." The raven-haired answered and the purple-haired just chuckled,"Maybe she was but I think that should be appropriate, right?" "Even so! She was damn annoying! Could you believe that she was so into me?! I just joked around that I experienced love at first sight with her and she just told me "Really?" Just look at the bastard's eyes! She assumed that I really fell for her! So I just said no."

 

"But you were planning to say yes?" Nozomi raised an eyebrow and Nico just blushed and looked away,"K-Knock it off!" and the purple-haired just giggled,"You like how she tries to get your attention right? That's the reason why you are all cold towards her." Nico eyed her friend,"What? W-Well.." "Oh~ Knew it. Why don't you just let her court you?" "No way! Not just yet.." Nico's eyes softened and smiled,"I want to see her try her hardest to get my heart.." "And that, my friend will be the most romantic thing I could imagine." Nozomi winked and Nico blushed lightly.

 

And after a while of arranging and then taking care of the customers in the shop, the clock struck 4:00 pm which means, Nozomi's shift is already over, the next saleslady that will take the next shift then entered the shop,"Alright Nozomi! My turn!~" It is a woman and the purple-haired just smiled at the girl before replying,"Alright then! Thank you!" She then looked at Nico who just blinked with curiosity,"Well then Nico, why don't we wait outsi--" But she was interrupted when she heard a door opening. She, Nico and the girl all looked at the people who just entered.

 

Who were Eli and Maki.

 

"Hi!~" Eli grinned and Maki smiled softly and directly at Nico who just looked away with a 'hmph'.

 

"Elicchi!" Nozomi smiled warmly as she moved towards the duo,"You came early!"

 

The blonde lightly rubbed the back of her head,"Well, I left work earlier as I thought so I decided to stop by here and probably wait for you?"

 

  
"Oh, my shift is already over and I'm ready to go home." The purple-haired giggled, making the blonde blush. Maki then moved over beside the raven-haired,"Hey."

 

"Don't you dare 'hey' me." Nico glared at the redhead who just sweatdropped,"Why so stingy?" "You don't care."

 

"Anyway, let's go!" Eli then turned to leave and Nozomi bid farewell to the other girl who waved back. They then exited the shop with Maki and Nico, following behind while arguing.

 

Nozomi leaned up to whisper to Eli's ear to ask something,"The people behind us sure get along huh?" And Eli lightly chuckled before answering back,"Yeah.."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Hoooh? This is your house?" Eli asked as she stared in awe at Nozomi's simple place. Maki and Nico were still arguing and the blonde couldn't help but turn to them and was about to scold them but she halted herself when she saw how sweet the messages they throw at each other.

 

Not to mention that both of them are wearing the same shirts.

 

"Why are you wearing the same shirt as me anyway? Do you like me or something?" Maki said to the raven-haired who just scoffed,"Ohh? Like you? Could you please stop assuming that?! Maybe it is a coincidence!"

 

"Riiiight, coincidence." Maki rolled her eyes and Nico just growled cutely.

 

"You know your growl sounds cuter than I thought." Maki smiled.

 

"Not as cute as yours~" Nico smiled back and it made Maki blush.

 

"Really?"

 

"No." Nico said casually.

 

Nozomi and Eli just sighed before the both of them proceeded to enter the house.

 

Maki and Nico decided to be left behind while the two of them have their own free time before they continued to argue again.

 

After Eli took Nozomi to her doorstep, she then smiled gently down at her,"So this is your stop huh? I like your place."

 

Nozomi smiled back,"Thank you for the compliment, didn't know that someone like you would like this simple place of mine." She smirked and the blonde just chuckled at her while she gently held the other's hand.

 

"I will come and pick you up by tomorrow alright?"

 

The purple-haired nodded at this before the blonde turn and walk towards the other duo who were obviously blushing as they tease each other.

 

"Let's go." Eli then grabbed Maki's ear and dragged her away.

 

"H-Hey!! Ow Ow Ow!!!" Maki yelped upon her ear being held and dragged away.

 

Nico watched them both and then giggled at Maki's sudden yelps of pain as she was being dragged away.

 

The raven-haired then noticed something in Eli's eyes before they completely left.

 

Nico softens her eyes.

 

_'It seems that that idiot will have to change herself soon...'_

 

**_ A/N:Hey guys! How's it going? good? Good! Bad? Relax for a while and listen to some music! Hope you enjoyed this new chapter! Have a great day there guys! And comments and kudos are always appreciated!~ _ **


	6. Will of the Wind

 

"So...what are we gonna do with those two?" Nico asked Maki who was just sipping on her orange juice. They were inside a restaurant and were just...spending time with each other. "I don't know, maybe we should just let them and just wait until they tell each other's feelings." The redhead shrugged before looking at Nico seriously,"Lucky for them their love story is starting." And Nico sighed dreamily at that,"I know, they look so cute together! I wonder what their child will look like~" "Yeah.." Maki smiled as she began staring at the raven-haired who looked back at her and blinked before she pouted,"What's with that look?" "Nothing, you just look very beautiful today." "Oh so you mean that I was ugly yesterday?" Nico raised an eyebrow and the redhead just chuckled before replying,"Don't be like that. Anyway, when will our love story start?" Nico smiled,"Now." "Really?" Maki's ears perked up and Nico's smile quickly faded away," **NO. AND THAT WILL NOT GONNA HAPPEN.** " Maki groaned as she rolled her eyes,"Aww c'mon, I already decided that you will be mine only, isn't that enough?" " **W-WHA-- WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!** " Nico looked away with a blush and the redhead just chuckled,"You look cute when you blush." "Shut up!" "No." Maki just giggled as she finished her juice before standing up,"I gotta go, I will just keep an eye on Eli." And when Maki turned to leave, Nico then had thoughts roaming around her head.

 

_Sheesh...She is so bold in saying those words like she is trying so hard. Hmp! But oh yeah...I have to also keep an eye on Nozomi too..maybe I can..establish a friendship with her?_

 

And with that thought, she just stood up and finished her drink before rushing towards the redhead's side, grabbing her arm  to stop her. Maki then looked over her shoulder and blinked in curiosity,"What is it? Have you come to the realization that I'm also your only one?" She asked with a charming smile and the raven-haired just rolled her eyes,"Stop flirting with me for a while and let's just go and stalk those two!" And without hesitation, she then dragged Maki outside the restaurant which made the redhead blink and chuckled,"Alrighty~"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_~The Park~_ **

 

"Do you want ice cream perhaps?" Eli asked Nozomi who was looking around in awe before she heard Eli's voice and turned up to her with a smile,"Sure!" The blonde smiled back before she walked towards the ice cream vendor.

 

Maki and Nico were hiding behind the bushes not too far away from them and were peeking through the bushes.

 

Nico has this investigator-like costume in disguise while Maki also wears the same just for the same of the raven-haired's craziness in outfit.

 

"Umm...may I ask why we are dressed like this?" The redhead whispered and Nico looked at her, deadpanning her,"Just get along with it." "And what will I gain by listening to you?" Maki raised an eyebrow and Nico rolled her eyes. _I knew she would ask that, looks like I have no choice._ She thought before answering,"You can date me afterwards.." Maki's eyes sparkled with pure joy,"Really? Cool! Alright!"

 

The raven-haired didn't realize that she was smiling at how cute Maki acts right now and just looked at Eli and Nozomi who were now sitting on a bench with their ice creams while they chat with each other. _They seem to be having fun.._ was all Nico could think as she stared at her friend with her softened eyes. _I wish I could have the same love story as hers, too..._

 

Maki then noticed the way she stares at the duo and then looked at them to see if something happened, she blinked when she found none, she turned back to the raven-haired. _Hmm...I wonder why her mood changed..._

 

"Is something wrong?" The redhead finally asked and it lightly flinched Nico before she turned to the redhead,"N-Nothing.." She then turned away and Maki just blinked before she smiled and intentionally placed her hand on top of hers,"You don't have to worry about them. They will be okay." Nico smiled at her,"I guess so..I just...kinda thought that...what about me? I also want to have a love story like her too.." The redhead's eyes softened as she just stared down at her.

 

Nico then stood up,"I gotta go..I have other things to do, thank you so much for accompanying me here today." She smiled gently at the redhead who also stood up,"It's fine." She smiled and the raven-haired then turned and left, leaving Maki in her thinking state. The redhead then faced the other direction and then walked away. For some reason, her heart was beating so fast and loud, no...more fast and loud than before...

 

_I promise you Nico...I will help you achieve that dream love story of yours._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Eli sighed in relief after Nico and Maki left and then turned to Nozomi,"Well then they are gone." Nozomi chuckled,"I kinda figured that Nico will do this. Stalking us." "She seems to be a good friend." The blonde smiled at her and the purple-haired nodded,"I agree. She just wants to assure my happiness and safety, she acts like my sister actually. Come to think of it, she has been wanting a very beautiful love story.." Eli blinked,"Really?" "Yes..I feel bad for her so I was also trying my best to find her a girl." "So she is a lesbian too?" Eli chuckled and Nozomi smiled,"Yes. And I believe she and that one friend of yours will get along and if possible create a spark?" "Probably, Maki has her eyes on her now. You have seen how she flirts with Nico." "I agree, I guess Maki might need to be very patient because Nico wants to measure how much Maki loves her. That girl just wants someone who will accept her as she is. She may not have all the riches and height and beauty but at least she got the cuteness right?"

 

The blonde just grinned at Nozomi's description of Nico,"Yeah..I'm sure Maki is worthy." She then looked at the view in front of her and the same goes to Nozomi, silence ruled over them for a moment before the blonde decided to move her hand and gently placed it on top of the purple-haired which she took it by surprise and looked up at her,"Hmm? Something wrong?" "Nothing...I just kinda felt that I should be doing this." Eli blushed,"Are you uncomfortable?" "Oh no! Not at all." Nozomi giggled while blushing before she turned back to the view she was staring at and that just made the blonde feel relief.

 

With that, they stayed like that for a while...

 

_**A/N:Hey guys! How's it going? Good? Good! Bad? Relax for a while and listen to some music! Hope you enjoyed this new chapter!** _


	7. Sweet Dreams

**_Eli's POV_ **

 

_How many months has it been? Or more like...years? 2 years? God I have been trying to get Nozomi's **YES**  for 2 years! I do wonder what I have gone wrong...it just...I'm so tensed up. Everyday, I would take her home just to see that she is safe home myself. And we had good communication with each other like there are no problems and sometimes we do get little fights over something but that didn't change the fact that I love her. I began to fall for her even more. And oh, I was walking towards Nozomi's house while thinking about this. Maki said that she will go to where Nico was and just have lunch with her. What time is it anyway?  And wow, just wow, Maki and Nico were getting along each day but they argue...a lot.._

 

The blonde then looked at her wrist watched that reads 12:30 pm and she gasped a bit.

 

_Oh god! I have to hurry! Nozomi must have been waiting for me!_

 

And she did hurry up towards the purple-haired's house and she could see the other, waiting at her small and simple porch with her arms crossed and a pouty face. The blonde then walked closer to her while panting slightly,"S-Sorry I'm late, did I make you wait for too long?"

 

Nozomi rolled her eyes,"You made me wait for about 30 minutes. But that's fine. Just make it up to me by treating me to lunch!~" She then walked pass by the blonde with a gentle smile and that just made Eli blink in curiosity before she quickly followed her,"Hey, so...where do you wanna eat? Restaurant? Or.."

 

"I think I will go to a restaurant that you were talking about the other day, you have been pestering me about it." The purple-haired giggled,"You were so cute that time." Eli blushed and then placed a hand on her nape,"Well...you see...the meals there are very delicious that even you would love it!" She replied while chuckling proudly. "Huh, I see, alright then, better prove that to me." Nozomi challenged and Eli nodded,"Sure thing."

 

_And to think that this day weren't like any ordinary days that we had. More like it became more special. It is the day and month of when we first met so I had to make this very special for her..even though there is no 'us' yet. So yeah, let's just call this an unofficial anniversary. And strangely enough, I haven't met her parents just yet and was hoping that I would get to meet them pretty soon and have myself introduced in front of them just to get their good side. I will ask Nozomi about that later._ The blonde thought as she took a seat on a vacant table with Nozomi sitting across her and then a waiter went towards them and gave them the menu.

 

"Ahh, if it isn't Eli Ayase from the famous rich family! How have you been?" And the waiter seems to have very good French accent as he talked with the blonde who just smiled,"I have been doing great and thank you very much, I will take the usual please." The waiter nodded and then listed it down in his little notebook while repeating it,"The Ayase's Dish which contains of fully-cooked beef steak, fully-cooked ham, a vegetable salad and a chocolate parfait. Coming right up." The waiter then looked at Nozomi then turned back to the blonde,"Is she your girlfriend?"

 

Eli blushed and chuckled,"Soon to be girlfriend actually." Nozomi blushed furiously at that and the waiter chuckled,"Ahhh, young love. I do hope that you two will get married one day! I'm expecting to be an uncle!~ So what are your orders, Mrs. Ayase?" He looked at Nozomi with a teasing smile and the purple-haired blushed further because of the nickname as she looked back at the menu,"Well...I think I will also try Ayase's Dish, please."

 

"Lovely~ You are one lucky girl to be courted by someone like Eli, trust me, she is the type to be so loyal to only one girl and no one else. I will be expecting a child from you two!" And then the waiter left, leaving the blushing Nozomi and the chuckling Eli behind. The purple-haired then looked at Eli and leaned gently at her to whisper,"So is he a friend of yours?" "Yep, more like a close friend actually who has always served me well in this restaurant." "I see, um..have you told your parents about..us? I mean--" But Eli interrupted her,"Shh...they know about you and yes I did tell them about you. They wanted to meet you tonight by inviting you over dinner. I hope that is okay.." The blonde smiled and Nozomi smiled back before she leaned back against the head of her chair. After a while, their order came and they began eating.

 

_**~meanwhile~** _

 

"So this thing goes here?" Maki asked while she was carefully placing a large box on one corner in Nico's room. The raven-haired was watching her with a secret smile and then replied,"Yes, thank you very much." "Anything for my princess." Maki winked and then started to open up the box to take the things inside it out. Nico kept watching her.

 

_Ahh...that manly built suits her perfectly, her slightly muscular arms and legs...that strong line on her back...that soft-looking red hair...and that strict but gentle voice of hers...it is so dreamy... She thought before Maki interrupted her thoughts._

 

"Hey Nico! Want to go out with me this weekend? It is still Friday and all but I just wanted to spend time with you." The redhead said without looking at her. The raven-haired blushes and looks away with her arms crossed,"Well..I do have nothing to do...but what about you?" "You know that I can always tell Eli about it. I will just reason her that I will take a day off and that's it, no questions asked." "Are you really sure?" And Maki finally finished taking out everything and then stood up erectly before turning to the raven-haired, walking softly towards her with a smile,"Of course I'm sure. I love you and you know that." the redhead smiled wider and Nico smiled back softly before she tip-toed and then planted a soft kiss on Maki's cheek. The redhead blinked and asked,"Is that my reward?","That's your punishment." Maki blinked,"E-Ehhh? Why so? Did I do something bad?" Nico giggled,"That is a secret of mine." And she then turned to leave, leaving Maki with her jaw dropped behind.

 

**_~Back at Eli and Nozomi~  
~Nighttime~_ **

 

"Ahh so this is Nozomi Toujou! It is a great pleasure to meet you!" Eli's father named Randolfo said with a sweet smile and beside him is Eli's mother named Lucia. Nozomi blushed slightly and bowed,"Good evening, Mr and Mrs. Ayase." Beside Nozomi is the proud Eli.

 

"A fine lady we have here, just like those times when I met you at your shop, I do hope that you are doing well." Lucia replied and then stepped aside together with her husband,"Please do come in." The purple-haired stood up erectly and nodded,"Thank you so much for having me." And she and Eli walked inside, Nozomi had to look around in awe because of how spacious the whole house is, it is a mansion! Not even her has the power to afford building this even if she saves money for 10 years!

 

"Dinner will be ready soon and oh! I'm very much sorry of ever having you here so suddenly. You can stay here for the night if you like!" Lucia said and Nozomi chuckled nervously,"You don't have to ma'am, it is too much." "Oh don't be silly you are always welcome here. Now come, I will have Eli prepare the guest room for you! Come with me at the kitchen!" Lucia then gently held Nozomi's hand and gently dragged her down towards the kitchen but Lucia halted halfway and looked over at the blonde,"Oh and Eli, you heard me right? Prepare the guest room for this lovely woman." Eli nodded and then went upstairs.

 

As the two reached the kitchen..

 

"So how was your shop going on?" Lucia asked as she went to sit on a chair and Nozomi sat across her,"It is going steady." The purple-haired smiled softly. "Splendid!~ It is very fortunate of us having to meet at such a very good time eh?" Lucia giggled and Nozomi nodded,"Well, Eli did drag me here so suddenly." "And I'm so terribly sorry about that." Lucia smiled,"Oh no Mrs. Ayase, it is fine. I'm grateful actually." Nozomi raised her hands on her chest level,"Oh do call me mom. I'm not that old aren't I?" Lucia joked and Nozomi giggled,"You are so young as ever!" "Ahh you have grown into such a fine lady. Your physical appearance have changed a lot these past two years eh? For whom?" Nozomi blushed and looked down making the other woman chuckle,"Don't be so embarrassed, I was like that with my husband too back when I was at your age."

 

"R-Really? You must be very beautiful back then." "That's what my husband would always say to me~" Then a sound of a loud whistle coming from the kettle interrupted them and Lucia stood up,"Oh, do tell Eli upstairs that dinner is ready." And she then walked to another room in the kitchen. Nozomi nodded before Lucia left and then stood up, turned her heels and then went back to the living room to go upstairs. But the purple-haired had to look up just to see how big and tall this place was. The kitchen looked like it is a five-star restaurant! And everything is like in the hotel! Not too long before she bumped into the blonde who was about to come downstairs.

 

"Whoa! Careful!" Eli quickly grabbed Nozomi and pulled her close so then she wouldn't fall,"Are you okay?" Nozomi blushed as she just clung on Eli's shirt,"I-I'm fine...D-Dinner is ready." "Ah I see, alright then." Eli smiled.

 

After a long while..

 

"I forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Randolfo and you can call me just dad. And this is my wife, Lucia." Randolfo smiled once all of them are in the dining room, eating dinner.

 

"Nice to meet you. I'm Nozomi Toujou." Nozomi introduced herself so then it wouldn't be so rude. "Mhm. Eli was right to pick you, I guess you haven't answered her yet?" Randolfo asked and the purple-haired nodded with a smile,"I was waiting for the right time." "And that is good, love must be taken slowly and not taken for granted." Lucia replied and her husband nodded in agreement. It was a long talk yes and Nozomi and Eli's parents got along very well, they did have talk about almost everything between her and the blonde and it went very well. Until Nozomi's phone rang and she had to get it from her pocket before she turned to everyone, smiling while bowing,"E-Excuse me, I have to take this one." After everyone nodded, the purple-haired then stood up and then turned to leave while Lucia just stared at her like she knows who was calling.

 

_**~Terrace~** _

 

"Mom, I-I'm sorry, a friend invited me over dinner and her parents asked to let me stay for the night." Nozomi said nervously while she has her phone stuck up on her ear. Then a voice replied from the other side, the voice seems so angry.

 

"And that friend is Eli?! What's her surname!? Is she just a commoner?! You never told me about her! Come home!"

 

"Mom, I will come home tomorrow and I promise you that."

 

"Nozomi Toujou. You are going to be married with a man I was recommending you last year."

 

"Mom, I told you that I don't want a man."

 

"Do you want to die as an old hag with no children?! You will come home tomorrow then okay! I will let you stay there for the night!"

 

"F-Fine mom..."

 

"And I will have you meet him tomorrow as well! Make sure to come home as early as 9 am! No excuses! And don't you dare embarrass me in front of him! Listen, this is a once-in-a-lifetime offer! His family is very rich that I will assure you that you will get everything that you wanted!"

 

The thought kinda made Nozomi want to just tell her mother about her and Eli..but she stopped herself since she doesn't want to make it worst.

 

Instead, she just replied..

 

"Okay mom." And then she could hear her mom hung up and put down her phone before letting out a sigh.

 

"I guess your mom is being too pushy?" Says Lucia from behind and it made Nozomi jump a bit before turning to face her, she then calmed down,"Oh..well.." She looked down and Lucia gently walked towards her,"I have met your mom years back, she was my classmate in high school and well...she and I don't get along very well..she is a druglord..have you ever thought of turning her in to the police? You are dependent after all." Lucia said with worry and the purple-haired smiled sadly,"She may be one but I just can't..I owe her my life when she gave birth to me...even though I have experienced a lot of pains..coming from her." Lucia's eyes softened and sighed,"Jeez, that woman...she needs to be taught a lesson.." "It's okay mom...I'm grateful enough to be accepted by you and to have my own house to live in..that's good enough for me.." "Well if you need help then I will be here.." Lucia smiled before she turned,"Come inside now, your haven't finished your dinner yet." Nozomi then looked at her before she nodded,"Thank you.."

 

And after a while...

 

"Just tell me if you need something alright?" Eli smiled as she took Nozomi inside the guest room, the purple-haired nodded with a smile,"Thank you." The blonde nodded back before she turned,"Good night and see you tomorrow." And then she started walking towards the door but...

 

To her surprise..

 

Nozomi suddenly tackled and embraced her from behind, making the blonde stumble forward a bit but regained her balance, she then looked over her shoulder to check on the purple-haired,"Is something wrong?"

 

"Will you stay and sleep with me for the night?" Nozomi asked and it made the blonde blush profusely,"W-Wha--W-Why? I mean, it is okay but aren't you uncom--" "No...I just...please..." Eli stopped and smiled softly before closing her eyes.

 

"Alright..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Hey guys! How's it going? Good? Good! Bad? Relax for a while and listen to music! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	8. Her Dark Secret

_Nozomi Toujou...my name means hope...but...there is no hope for me.._

 

_None until I met her..._

 

_I never had a good life when I was kid..I was always bullied..._

 

Nozomi was cuddled closer to the blonde on the bed. But it seems that the purple-haired was longing for more warmth so she scooted closer and the blonde couldn't help but open her eyes and look down at her before she smiled softly and then put the blanket over them before she wrapped her arm around Nozomi and pulled her closer, the purple-haired then calmed down and continued sleeping but inside her head...

 

Are flashbacks..bad ones..

 

~flashback~

 

"I'm Nozomi Toujou! Nice to meet you!" A young Nozomi cheerfully introduced herself in front of the class who were staring at her emotionlessly and that just made Nozomi feel uneasy but the teacher then told her to sit on her respective seat and the she did so...

 

And after class...

 

"Say aren't you gonna approach her?" Whispered one girl to her friend and they were rather far from where Nozomi was sitting. "Ehhh? I was about to give her a gift!"

 

But then another girl stepped in the middle of the conversation,"Did you know that Nozomi is the daughter of a druglord?"

 

"Ehh? Seriously?! Then she is dangerous!" Says one classmate.

 

"My mama said that I should stay away from dangerous people." Said the friend.

 

Nozomi's eyes softened while reading a book sadly. _No..you are wrong, I'm not scary!_

 

_Back in my childhood days, I was always being bullied because I'm a daughter of a druglord. They stayed away from me and make fun of me, which is why I don't have any friends..up until high school..._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A teenage Nozomi yelped when her back hit a wall and then three girls surrounded her with a smirk before they started beating her up.

 

"Take that you druglord!" Shouted one female as she keeps hitting Nozomi with her bag hard. Nozomi kept yelping as she used her arms to protect her head while being curled up. "People like you belong to jail!" Says another female while she hits her with a thick stick. "And people like you don't belong here!" The third girl said as she hits Nozomi with a bat. The purple-haired endured them all with her eyes closed tightly. And after a while, the three girls had enough and then left while panting, leaving the injured Nozomi. But the purple-haired then uncovered her head and then looked at what's in front of her which are plants...She then groggily stood up and slowly took her bag up and her things, arranging them inside the bag.

 

_People couldn't just look at me as a normal person...nor a harmless person...Not only that but they also treat me as a sex object..._

 

An 18-year-old Nozomi was walking home from school, she was passing by the dark alleyways where her path home was. And behind her is a man following her.

 

"Aah!!" Nozomi yelped when her back hit a post and then her hands were being held down by the man who was smirking down at her, the purple-haired's eyes widened as she struggled really hard but she just couldn't free herself,"Help!!"

 

"No one is going to help you!" The man then slapped her hard and it made Nozomi yelp in pain while her face was turned to the right because of the impact,"Now sit tight and do a favor for me!" "N-No!"

 

Then a sound of a small and quiet gunfire could be heard ad it made the man stop, then he fell on his knees and then fell on the ground, lifeless. Behind him is a certain blonde whose gun's mouth aimed at the man's head a while ago and its mouth was still sizzling even though it is equipped with a silencer. The savior is a woman and she walked towards Nozomi,"Are you okay, miss?" The purple-haired looked up at her and then her eyes started tearing up before she suddenly tackled the other girl before letting out a cry. The blonde woman stumbled back a bit but regained her balance and then smiled at her before she wrapped her arms around Nozomi,"There there."

 

_I feel protected when I met her...but even at home, I'm still facing dangers.._

 

"You are useless!" Nozomi's mom shouted at her as she kept beating her up in the living room while her father watched,"Idiot!!" Nozomi just kept yelping as she covered her head with her arms to protect herself.

 

_I was almost being raped by my father but she saved me..._

 

Nozomi was sleeping on her bed and then a door slowly opened, after that, a series of footsteps could be heard silently and the purple-haired started waking up, she was about to sit up when a large hand covered her mouth and the next thing she knew is that she was pinned down on the bed, she then tried to struggle hard and looked up, of what she saw made her eyes widened. It is her father. Her father was smirking,"Be a good girl now." He then started to unzip his pants and the purple-haired continued struggling.

 

Another small and silent gunshot could be heard and her father was stopped before he then fell on Nozomi, the purple-haired gasped and quickly pushed him away before she turned around and saw the same blonde woman from before.

 

_She became my knight in shining armour...I wonder who is she? And up to the present, when I saw Eli, I thought that she looked familiar because I kinda remembered what that woman looked like...she has blonde hair and baby blue eyes..._

 

~End of Flashback~

 

Nozomi kept sleeping peacefully as Eli watched her with a smile,"Nozomi Toujou.." She whispered as she gently caressed her cheek,"I love you..." She then leaned down and then planted a soft kiss on her forehead,"I promised to myself that I will protect you...ever since that day..."

 

"Ever since I met you back at highschool..you were so full of injuries that I had to bring you to the nurse's office. You were so fragile..And when I found out that those three girls did that to you, I immediately asked the principal about it and had them expelled. It is to protect you." She kept whispering.

 

"Don't you remember...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if it was too dark! ><


	9. Don't Leave Me!

It has been a few weeks since then...

 

Eli kept herself up in adjusting herself for Nozomi when it comes to courting her. All those small arguments...all those tears...all those unofficial jealousy..

 

It may pain the blonde a bit but she endured everything..

 

But could she even endure something that will happen soon?

 

It was Saturday, 7:30 in the morning, and Nozomi hasn't been able to keep in touch with the blonde, but they do send voice messages of them singing just to keep each other's company. Nozomi liked Eli's voice so much that she had the voice messages saved in her phone, not deleting them. Same goes to the blonde.

 

Nozomi was forbidden to go outside for a while now because her mother was preparing her for the man's approach to their house. That is today and she has stopped her communication with Eli last Monday because of that. She doesn't want to trouble her for now, but she was afraid that the blonde might suddenly barge in and make her mother angry. Little did she know that the blonde might be somewhere right now, planning a visit for her.

 

After a little longer, a doorbell rang and it interrupted Nozomi's mother from the kitchen, she then quickly went to the door and opened it,"Ahh! Welcome to our humble home! Please do come in, Mr. Grul!" She quickly stepped aside and let the visitors come in who were two tall men. One is in his late 40's while the other one seems to be at his early 20's. They then entered and then sat on the sofa bed. The younger one looks pretty much handsome, with messy brownish hair and pure white skin tone, has light brown eyes and a well-toned body. "Let me call my daughter upstairs." The mother bowed before she hurriedly walked upstairs and paused in front of Nozomi's closed door of her room,"Nozomi! They are here! Come out now and introduce yourself!" Nozomi was facing a mirror for full body, she was wearing a simple baby blue shirt with little flowers as their designs and a skirt with thick yet soft yellow fabric, she has this saddened face, she misses Eli so much that she just wanted to run out of this house and rush to where she was and kiss her on the lips. She blushed at the thought and then replied to her mother,"I'm coming!" She then twirled around and gently smiled, revealing her undeniable and notable beauty. 

 

 _I wonder how Eli would react if she saw me wearing like this?_  She thought before she walked towards her door and gently opened it, leaving her room. She walked downstairs and saw the visitors,"Good day." She politely bowed and stood erectly again before she moved to a sofa bed across them and sat there with her mother beside her. "This is Nozomi Toujou! She is very kind and a very gentle woman! She does almost all the house chores here!"

 

The old man then eyed the purple-haired carefully,"Hmm, a fine lady she is indeed. She is suited for my son! I'm sure they will have beautiful children!"

 

 _'Not with him though.'_ Nozomi thought as Eli's face came into her mind.

 

"Of course!~"

 

"And this is my son! Harold Grul!" The old man then gently placed a palm on his son's shoulder who smirked at Nozomi flirtatiously. The purple-haired somewhat feel uncomfortable and doesn't get flattered at all. Only Eli can make her have butterflies in her stomach. The purple-haired simply nodded with a smile,"It is nice meeting you, Harold." "Pleasure's all mine, sweetheart." Harold winked and it didn't have little effect on Nozomi at all.

 

_**~Meanwhile~** _

 

"Maan, is Nozomi mad at me? I did give her time right?" Eli pouted. She was with Maki and they were in a fastfood that was nearby to where Nozomi's house is. "Probably best if you should still give her space. That's what I do to Nico." Maki replied and took a small sip of her drink,"I'm getting worried...she doesn't cut off communications suddenly without a reason...there must be a reason aside of being mad at me which I don't know what, there has to be other reason!" The blonde then grumpily took a bite of her burger and the redhead sighed deeply.

 

 _Well, she is meeting with that guy right?_  Maki thought and felt pity at the blonde who doesn't know a thing. _It will be very bad if she knows so this is probably for the best._  Eli's mom had told her all about it and was ordered not to tell Eli just yet for it will cause much chaos.

 

"We should visit her!" Eli stood up and Maki blinked in surprise before she stood up also to stop her,"Whoa whoa whoa! Not so fast, tough guy, Nozomi might get mad at you more you know!" Eli sighed once she realised it and sat back down again,"Then I will just visit her tonight then and ask her why she would 't contact me." "Yeah, it is best to just send her a text message first before you go there." The blonde nodded,"I'm really worried..." She then faced the glass window and her eyes softened,"I wonder how is she...I haven't gotten her answer yet..." Maki's eyes softened as well and felt sorry for her. "Don't worry Eli. She will answer you, I can feel it!" She smiled gently and Eli just nodded.

 

_**~That night~** _

 

Footsteps quietly moved at the back of Nozomi's house, it is Eli and she was struggling hard to reach the upper part of the house, she is doing what she did long ago, it wasn't easy because unlike before, the walls became soft-looking and hard to climb but she didn't back down from this, and then she heard a loud yelp of pain coming from Nozomi's room, she then looked up with her wide eyes. 

 

 _Nozomi!_  Her mind and heart are now alarmed and so much worry ran inside her head, and in a swift, she hurriedly climbed up and finally reached the window, she then sat on the windowstill and saw Nozomi sobbing with a door closing behind her. _Nozomi..._

 

She then tapped the window and it caught the purple-haired's attention, surprising her,"Elicchi!" She said in a soft but sharp whisper before she hurriedly opened the window,"What are you doing here?" The blonde entered and faced her,"I was so worried about you so I visited you. Are you okay?" She then saw a bruise on Nozomi's cheek which made Eli's eyes narrow,"Who did this?" Nozomi blinked and then touched her bruised cheek,"Oh? This? Nothing." She chuckled nervously,"I kinda tripped myself."

 

 _Nozomi, I know you didn't...why are you hiding it from me?_  Eli thought with sadness before she sighed,"Nozomi, tell me the truth." The purple-haired went silent and the blonde eagerly stared at her. Not before long before Nozomi's tears fell down and then tackled the blonde with a complete sob. Eli's eyes widened in surprise and stumbled back, hitting her behind on the bed,"N-Nozomi, what happened?" "I'm tired..so tired!" Her voice cracked a bit and it was inaudible to the outside, the blonde's eyes then softened and then gently wrapped her arms around Nozomi's waist, pulling her close, her one hand went up to Nozomi's back while the other moved to the lower back,"It's okay, I'm here."

 

"Please...please don't leave me!" Nozomi's voice muffled because her face was buried on Eli's chest, the blonde smiled and closed her eyes, embracing the other girl tighter in order to make her feel safe,"I won't leave you."

 

The night became darker and not long after before the blonde heard soft snoring, she opened her eyes and looked down at Nozomi who was now sleeping with tears, but her grip was still strong like she really doesn't want Eli to go. The blonde smiled and then she made herself fall on the bed, still holding the purple-haired close...

 

Until she also fell asleep...

 

_**~3 weeks later~  
~12:30 pm~** _

 

 _We have been seeing each other secretly for 3 weeks, I couldn't believe that it lasted that long..but sadly, I haven't answered her feelings yet, oh you stupid Nozomi! You love her too right?! But your mother was just pulling you down from doing that!_  Her mind and heart scolded the purple-haired who was in her room, just preparing herself for the day. She then looked at herself in the mirror, she was wearing the same outfit when the Gruls went to their house. She then grabbed her small handbag and then walked out of her room, rushing downstairs, she then went outside and closed the door behind her, since her mother went away somewhere again, she locked the door before she left.

 

And after a while, she then met up with Eli in front of Eli's favorite restaurant and then together, they went on with their 'date'. Eli looked down at Nozomi who was walking beside her and looked at her hand, something tells her that she should hold it but thinking about it makes her hand go sweaty. But she still held her hand and gently tightened her grip which surprised Nozomi and had to look at their hands before she looked up at the blonde who blushed and looked away, she giggled and slowly intertwined their fingers, continuing their walk. Not long after before they reached the theater and then went inside, Eli went to pay for the tickets, snacks and drinks and Nozomi went to find seats inside the dark room for their movie.

 

And halfway the movie, when two people in the movie were about to kiss, Nozomi couldn't help but blush and think that it is her and Eli instead. And since the room is very cold, she couldn't help but gently wrapped her arms around the blonde and laid her head on the blonde's shoulder. Eli then looked down at her and smiled before she wrapped her arm around Nozomi, pulling her closer to keep her warm,"Better?" The purple-haired blushed a bit and nodded,"Thank you..."

 

And after the movie, they then went to a mall to go shopping, Eli was holding Nozomi's hand all the way as they roamed around, and it made them feel exhausted that they had to stop by at the park. It was already late afternoon and Nozomi enjoyed this day very much. They were sitting on a bench and were just talking about things. 

 

But then, Eli received a phone call and answered it,"Hello?"

 

"Ah hello, Eli? Are you still out on a date with Nozomi?" Maki asked,"A lot of work is coming to your desk you see." The blonde was about to stand and look at Nozomi to have a talk with Maki but then she noticed that Nozomi's eyes showed a glint of sadness, like she is very much afraid to be alone, the blonde's heart softened so much that she sat back down again and answered,"Yeah I still am, umm...could you cover it for me for a while?" And she could hear Maki's sigh from the other end,"But Eli.." "Look, I'm sorry, but just give me time okay?" Eli smiled,"...Fine.. just double up your effort here once you come back." "Roger that!" Eli then hung up and Nozomi looked at her,"It seems work needs you, don't worry about me. I can take ca-" But she was interrupted with Eli kissing her lips softly and gently. It made the purple-haired's eyes widen in surprise at the sudden kiss though it felt so good. 

 

The kiss completely stunned her like there are voltages of electricity crawling from the kiss down to her whole being, her hands began to shake and her face became red. But then, Eli's hands went to place themselves on Nozomi's and clasped them securely.

 

Not before long before Nozomi answered the kiss. And it became more passionate.

 

After a long while, they broke the kiss to grasp for air, Eli panted a bit and stared down at Nozomi's eyes with a smile,"Not gonna say sorry. I don't regret that action."

 

Nozomi looked up at Eli and smiled,"Me too actually though it surprised me." She giggled. The blonde grinned softly and leaned down to place her forehead on Nozomi's,"Nozomi, I love you...I'm ready to trade everything just to be with you...I'm ready to give up everything just to have you..." 

 

The purple-haired felt so much sincerity and love from Eli's words and then her eyes softened.

 

"You know what?"

 

Eli blinked.

 

"What?"

 

Nozomi closed her eyes.

 

"I love you too.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Hey guys! How's it going? Good? Good! Bad? Relax for a while and listen to some music! Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!


	10. I Want To Be With You

**_~flashback after Nozomi received her mother's call about the engagement~_ **   
  


In a spacious field covered with healthy green bermuda grasses lies a gigantic tree at the middle of the field.  
  


"Elicchi~" Nozomi chirped as she walked towards the blonde who was sitting below the tree. Today's windy but not that too windy,the wind is just right and a lot more romantic than yesterday.  
  


The blonde looked up as the purple-haired approached her,she then smiled and stood up,looking down at her,"Hey.." Judging by the tone of her voice,she seems to be so soft towards the purple-haired.  
  


"Sorry I was a little late." Nozomi giggled.  
  


"No no,it's fine." The blonde smiled brighter,her heart began pounding so fast and loud,like it was gonna explode anytime now...  
  


"So what song do you think we should sing together today?" Nozomi asked,her eyes were sparkling.  
  


The blonde hummed and looked at the skies,"I thought of one though."  
  


Nozomi blinked,"Really? What is it?" her turquoise eyes stared at Eli's blue ones.  
  


Eli then suddenly and gently held Nozomi's waist and pulled her closer into an embrace,making the purple-haired's eyes widen.  
  


"E-Elicchi!"  
  


"I love you.." The blonde confessed and held her tighter.  
  


Nozomi froze. She couldn't believe of what she just heard.  
  


Eli just kept her hold on her,"I have loved you ever since..." Her voice was filled with so much love and gentleness like she was trying to soothe the angry Nozomi.  
  


Nozomi's eyes softened,"Elicchi.." She then slowly embraced her back,"We can't..." And she could feel that sharp pain in her chest,it hurts that she wanted to cry.  
  


The blonde looked down at her as she let go from the hug,"Why not?" Her chest began to feel such nervousness.  
  


Nozomi then looked up at the blonde,"I'm getting married."  
  


Eli's eyes widened,"....what?"  
  


The purple-haired looked down sadly,"After I had a night over at your house, I received a call from my mother...I'm meeting this man whom I will marry.."  
  


The blonde never knew what to react about this, she felt...pain and sadness and angry..  
  


"Nozomi..."  
  


"I-I'm sorry...I-I should probably go.." Nozomi then walked around the blonde.  
  


" **WAIT!** " The blonde suddenly turned and held her hand, stopping the purple-haired in her tracks. Nozomi looked over her shoulder with a tear falling from the corner of her eye.  
  


"Nozomi.." Eli smiled sadly,"I will still love you, I won't gonna let that man have you...I will do everything just to have you. No buts..I will still court you."  
  


The purple-haired's eyes widened and they softened again with a smile,"Please..."  
  


That word motivated Eli enough and she pulled the other close to a tight hug,"I promise.."  
  


_**~End of flashback~** _   
  


"Hoooh so you have already answered her feelings?" Nico asked Nozomi one day when they were back in the clothes shop. Nozomi was arranging clothes that hung around and then faced the raven-haired with a nod,"Yes." "Are you sure about this? You don't want to hurt her right?" Nico's eyes softened and Nozomi darted her eyes down with her hands clasped together,"I love her too you know." "But this is not gonna last for forever you know."   
  


And Nico's words looked like nails and knives that stabbed the purple-haired's heart but she knew that she had to accept it so she just nodded with a sad smile,"I want to have a child with her...And I love her so much that I only want her and nobody else...I want her to want me only also and nobody else..."  
  


Nico softly smiles,"I understand.."  
  


"What about you and Maki? Any news about the wedding?" Nozomi's saddened smile turned into a teasing one, making Nico blush and flails her arms up in the air,"W-We don't have a schedule yet!!" Nozomi giggled and the raven-haired blinked when she noticed something,"Hey, is it just me or you looked a little thin?" The purple-haired blinked and then looked at the mirror nearby,"Looks like the symptoms are show-" But she was interrupted when her body got weak and it made her stumble forward but she used her arm which grabbed a chair nearby so it supported her and prevented her from falling. Nico stood up quickly and rushed to her,"Are you okay?" "Y-Yeah, I'm okay, I must be tired..." She sighed deeply before she slowly stood up erectly,"I'll be fine, I just need some rest." Nico's eyes softened,"I hope you will be completely okay.."  
  


Nozomi nodded with a chuckle,"Don't worry!"  
  


**_~3 weeks later~_ **   
  


Another day in the busy street...  
  


And another worse day for Nozomi.  
  


Why?  
  


Because of new bruises that she will get from Harold, her so-called fiance.  
  


Good thing that she has work today so then she could avoid him.  
  


And she would hide the bruises from Eli in fear that she would find out about her relationship with that man.  
  


Nozomi was arranging the clothes again and entertain the customers that are walking here and there, looking for clothes. With the help of Nico, they finished half of the day, selling the clothes successfully.  
  


Until it came late afternoon and it is that time where Nico had to go shop for dinner.  
  


"Hey Nozomi! Be careful on your way home!" Nico shouted as she got near by the door and Nozomi just waved,"You too!" After that, the raven-haired the left and the purple-haired went back to arranging boxes.  
  


Then the sound of door opening could be heard along with footsteps entering.  
  


"Did you forget something Ni--" But as Nozomi looked up her eyes widened, seeing the man that she doesn't want to see..  
  


Harold Grul..  
  


"Harold!" She stood up,"W-What are you doing here?"  
  


"Oh just visiting the stupid shop that my fiance works in." Harold smirked as he moved towards her. Nozomi slowly took steps back,"R-Really? I thought that you had work.." She secretly gasped when her back hit the wall with nowhere to run. Harold finally reached her and suddenly grabbed her wrist tightly making Nozomi yelp. The man then slowly leaned down with an icy glare,"I ran away because I was pissed and impatient, entertain me, woman or I will make sure you will receive gifts."  
  


The purple-haired knew what he meant but she couldn't just give her virginity to this man, she she struggled hard,"N-No.."  
  


"Oh?" Harold then suddenly pinned Nozomi on a nearby table and then gently unzips his pants,"But you must or your mother will get mad at you."  
  


Nozomi's eyes widened in fear and struggled hard,"No!!"  
  


"Wha- you--" The man then grabbed Nozomi's clothing and tore it a bit, showing her cleavage which made him smirk and then moves on top of her,"I like that body of yours."  
  


Nozomi hiccuped and closed her eyes tightly, bad memories are coming back to her which made her shiver.  
  


Harold was about to lean down but a powerful force greeted his cheek making him yelp and flew to the right side of the room, he sharply shouted by the time he hit his back on the wall.  
  


The purple-haired quickly sat up and looked at her rescuer, her eyes then overflow with tears once she saw her savior,"E-Elicchi.."  
  


The pissed off Eli just let her icy glare focus at Harold who started to groggily stand up. she grits her teeth so tight that it wounded her lower lip, letting blood drip from it. Her eyes were so vicious with pure anger,"Are you okay, Nozomi?" She asked in her cold tone. Nozomi stiffened and nodded,"Y-Yes..I guess." "Bastard..." Eli muttered and walked towards Harold, clutching his collar tightly and lifted him up," **HOW DARE YOU ATTEMPT TO RAPE HER HUH?! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!** " Harold yelp in pain and looked down at her,"W-Who are you..?" " **I'M HER FUCKING LOVER!! WHAT ABOUT YOU?!** " "I'm her fiance!!" Harold answered and Eli's eyes widened in anger then threw a blow on his face,"A useless fiance who plans to rape the girl he will marry! Fuck you!" And she kept sending large blows on him. Harold was shocked enough that Eli could carry his full weight while punching him and it hurts so much that it made him grunt in pain and couldn't even fight back.  
  


"Elicchi!! Stop!" Nozomi shouted and the blonde did, panting slightly before looking over her shoulder,"Please stop..." Nozomi's eyes are watery and the blonde's eyes softened before she harshly threw Harold on the ground, groaning in pain and standing up,"You will pay for this!" He whined before he ran out of the shop. Eli rushed towards Nozomi and held her close,"Oh god, good thing I went here or you will get really raped by that guy." Nozomi then began to sob uncontrollably as she buried her face on Eli's chest while embracing her tightly and weakly.  
  


"Let's go over my house alright? It is dangerous for you to go to your house today."  
  


Nozomi did nothing but nod. The blonde then leaned down and gave a soft kiss on her head before she removed her coat and put it on the other,"Let's go home.." The purple-haired nodded and the blonde gently carried her in bridal style,"You can sleep along the way, I don't mind, alright?" She smiled at her and Nozomi just nodded again before she closed her eyes. Eli then couldn't help but lean down and kissed her forehead gently before she walked out of the shop.  
  


~That night~  
  


"Ahh!" Harold grunted as Nozomi's mother put antibiotic on his cheek.  
  


"Stay still!"   
  


"I know! Damn your daughter! I didn't know that she already has a lover! Could you believe that?!"  
  


"I know, she never told me about it too. Don't worry, I will call her and have her talk about this."  
  


"Perhaps, she is not suitable for you after all." Mr. Grul said with his arms crossed.  
  


"Oh don't worry, Mr. Grul, I will discipline that girl once she gets home." Nozomi's mother said as she continued giving Harold antibiotics for his wounds.  
  


"You better be." Mr. Grul's voice turned into a cold and serious one.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 ** _~That night~_**  
  


The purple-haired was sleeping peacefully on Eli's bed, she was now newly dressed and was being heavily guarded by the blonde herself who was sitting at the edge of the bed, Nozomi's phone was resting on the bedside table but the blonde doesn't want to look into it right now or she will just go on rampage so she just stared at the sleeping Nozomi silently.  
  


The door then opened, revealing Lucia.  
  


"Is she okay now?" The mother asked her daughter as she entered the room, the blonde looked at her and nodded with a smile,"Yeah..thank goodness.."  
  


Lucia sighed,"I'm so glad that you made it in time.."  
  


"Yeah..me too..say mom...do you know who is this Harold is?"  
  


Lucia only knew one person so she just blinked,"Harold who?"  
  


"He is Nozomi's fiance."  
  


An idea struck Lucia's head, remembering it now,"Harold Grul? Ahh that child of Mr. Grul..he is one of those businessman that we cooperated with."  
  


Eli's eyes narrowed,"He was the one who attempted to rape her."  
  


Lucia's eyes widened,"What?" Her eyes then narrowed,"This is ridiculous."  
  


"I know.." Eli gritted her teeth.  
  


"I knew that there was something fishy in the Grul family..seems my hunch was right.." Lucia put a hand on her forehead,"I will cut ties from them. They don't deserve our shares.."  
  


"And Nozomi's mother..?" Eli narrowed her eyes and Lucia pat her head to calm her child,"Calm down, Eli Ayase, you are acting like your father." Eli sighed,"But.."  
  


"Anger doesn't resolve everything.." Lucia smiled but then Nozomi's phone rang and they didn't bother to answer it. After a moment, Eli then picked it up and the phone beeped and came Nozomi's mother's angry voice.  
  


" **NOZOMI TOUJOU! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!? YOU ARE NOT IN THE SHOP! COME HOME AND WE WILL HAVE SOMETHING TO TALK ABOUT! HAROLD CAME HERE ALL WOUNDED AND TOLD ME ABOUT YOU AND THAT LOVER OF YOURS! BREAK UP WITH THAT PERSON WOULDN'T YOU?! OR ELSE I WILL HAVE YOU BEAT UP JUST LIKE WHEN YOU WERE STILL A TEENAGER!** "  
  


Eli then snapped and glared at her mother who went silent.  
  


Lucia said,"I wasn't finish, anger doesn't solve everything sometimes." Her face then turned into an intimidating one," **I WILL TAKE CARE OF HER**. Give me the phone." And the blonde did so, once Lucia has the phone, she then put it on her ear and spoke in her coldest voice,"This is Lucia Ayase...I do hope that you remember me you little bitch...I heard a little while ago that you wanted your daughter to break up with my daughter? Well guess what? You better watch yourself, that's the last thing I wanted to hear from you..I have all the evidences I need to show to the police about your good-for-nothing ass' daily routine. And just want you to know, Harold Grul and his father get their fortune from our shares. Our family is more powerful than them and I can cut ties with them anytime now. Good luck hiding yourself somewhere..oh..I forgot, you can't hide anymore...I'm everywhere." And with that said, Lucia then hung up and handed it back to Eli before sighing deeply. Eli then smiled at her mother's coolness,"Thank you so much mom.." "Don't mention it honey, now go to rest too alright? It is late." She then stood up and headed out of the room, leaving the blonde behind with a smile as she put the phone back to the bedside table.  
  


Nozomi groaned as she opened her eyes slowly, she then sat up,"Elicchi..."  
  


The blonde turned to her,"I'm here, how are you feeling?"  
  


The purple-haired then faced her and suddenly embraced her, shivering. The blonde's eyes widened in surprise and embraced her back,"Everything will be okay."  
  


"I'm scared Elicchi...so scared..."  
  


"No need to worry now, Nozomi, everything will be okay from now on...I will always protect you.." the blonde then gave her a soft kiss on Nozomi's head.  
  


The purple-haired's eyes widened in surprise and looked up at her,"I now remember..."  
  


"Hmm?"  
  


"You were that girl...who would always rescue me from all sorts of troubles...even that night...I now remember.."  
  


Eli smiled,"I'm sorry for not telling it to you directly.."  
  


Nozomi's eyes began to be watery again and leaned up to plant a kiss on the blonde's soft lips, her eyes then closed as she deepened the kiss. Eli then gently used her tongue to knock on Nozomi's closed lips which she opened eventually, letting the blonde's tongue enter and play with hers. The kiss became passionate and full of love. After a few more minutes, the blonde softly and carefully pushed Nozomi down to the bed and moved on top of her, still have her lips sealed with the purple-haired's.  
  


**~WARNING! SMUT STARTS HERE! YOU CAN SKIP IT IF YOU WANT!~**   
  


Eli then slowly started to remove her clothes after she separated her lips from Nozomi's. The blonde then looked down at the other who looked up with a soft smile,"Nozomi..." Eli smiled and leaned down again to give her small kisses on Nozomi's lips, corner of her lips, neck, ears, nose, cheeks and forehead. With this, the purple-haired felt so loved that she had to giggle a bit.  
  


"Elicchi, that tickles." Nozomi grinned softly.  
  


"I love you..." Eli whispered in between the kisses.  
  


"I love you too, Elicchi." Nozomi then gently held Eli's face and planted a peck on her lips,"Make love with me."  
  


"Are you sure?" Eli's eyes softened with worry and the purple-haired nodded with a smile,"I want you to take my virginity..I know that you are worth it." Eli then smiled back at her,"Alright then.." She then removed all of her clothes and Nozomi removed hers with the help of the blonde, Eli then went back to giving her small kisses and then she halted by landing a passionate kiss on Nozomi's neck, the purple-haired then moved her neck to the other side to give Eli more access of her neck. Nozomi's and Eli's eyes were all closed.  
  


The blonde then moved her hand down and touched Nozomi's body like it was memorizing it, until it halted to her one breast which she gently cupped it and moved her hand in circular motion, giving that tickle to the purple-haired and it made her moan a bit.  
  


"Elicchi..." Nozomi's voice became so soft and it turned the blonde on so Eli's lips moved downwards and went to Nozomi's other breast and stayed there for a moment, passionately sucking her nipple. The purple-haired bit her lower lip as she felt that strong feeling of pure passion and lust, she slowly spread her legs and Eli gladly and carefully inserted her member inside Nozomi's soft wall, she then started to move slowly. To Nozomi, she felt that unbearable pain as soon as Eli moved.  
  


Nozomi winced in pain and Eli immediately stopped what she was doing, the blonde then looked at her with worry in her eyes, she then placed her hand on top of Nozomi's,"I'm sorry..did I hurt you that much?" Nozomi had small tears as she looked back up at the blonde. Eli's eyes widened,"Oh how stupid of me! I'm so sorry, I will be more gentle.." "N-No...keep going..I can take it." The purple-haired answered and Eli couldn't find the sincerity in her voice,"Are you sure?" "Yes I'm sure, please...keep going." Eli nodded,"If you say so, just so you know, I'm holding your hand so then you will have something to hold on. Alright?" Nozomi nodded with a smile,"I love you.." "I love you too, Nozomi." And Eli began to move again, the purple-haired felt that pain again and bit her lower lip to endure it.  
  


The blonde then began to thrust faster and deeper and after a moment of thrusting, Nozomi felt the pain going away and it was slowly replacing of mysterious tickles that flowed from that part up to her whole being, Nozomi then couldn't help but moan with pleasure. Eli began to pant as she kept thrusting faster, she felt that she is at her limit and the same goes to Nozomi who tightly gripped Eli's hand and her other hand began to claw Eli's back, her moans began to grow a little louder because of the pleasure that she was feeling right now.  
  


Until they have reached the climax and Eli's fluid ran down from the tip of her member, mixing with Nozomi's. Eli then released her seed into the other and her moving slowed down until it stopped, they were sweating and panting at the same time. The blonde then got off and laid beside the purple-haired, panting slightly. Nozomi then gently rolled over, facing the blonde with a smile,"Elicchi~" "Hmm?" Eli responded tiredly and the next thing she got is Nozomi's soft kiss on her forehead,"Thank you.." Nozomi stated before she cuddled closer to the blonde. Eli smiled softly before she moved the blanket on them and had her one arm around the purple-haired,"I love you so much.."  
  


**~END OF SMUT!~**   
  


The two then stayed under the covers until the middle of the night. Eli then opened her eyes and looked at Nozomi who was peacefully sleeping beside her with a smile on her face, the blonde also smiled and held her closer before she closed her eyes to sleep again..  
  


_**~The next day~** _   
  


Eli groaned as she slowly sat up and rubbed her head before she turned beside her and found Nozomi still sleeping peacefully, she smiled and leaned down to kiss her head before she carefully moved off from the bed to get herself ready.  
  


 _I wonder how is the field? It was full of flowers that time when me and Nozomi went there._  She thought as she put on her clothes from last night. After that, she turned to face Nozomi who began to stir a bit before she opened her eyes. The purple-haired sat up and winced when she felt pain on that part. She blushed furiously once she remembered what happened last night.  
  


"Good morning." Eli then sat at the edge of the bed and the purple-haired faced her with a blush,"G-Good morning...ow.." She winced again and Eli held her gently,"You okay?" "I'm fine...just kinda felt pain on that...part of mine.." "I see, have a little rest here then, I will just get you as soon as breakfast is ready." Nozomi just stared at her with worry, thinking about something and that made Eli chuckled,"Don't worry, this mansion is heavily guarded, no one can take you away from here. And I promised that I will protect you right? Trust me."   
  


Nozomi then softly smiled and wrapped her arms around the blonde,"Thank you...for giving me that passion from last night, I doubt I would forget it.." Eli's eyes softened and embraced the love of her life securely.  
  


"I want to be with you Nozomi..forever." Eli then planted a soft kiss on Nozomi's side of her head.  
  


"And I want to be with you too Eli...forever.." Nozomi replied.  
  


And they stayed like that for a little while...  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Oh! This is probably the longest chapter yet! Hey guys! Hope you are having a good day there! Hope you enjoyed this new chapter!


	11. Thank You...

"I'm rather surprised that the field is sooner turning into nothing but bermuda grasses..." Says Nozomi as she looked around the spacious field that has few flowers now and the tree has leaves falling from it.

 

Eli was hugging Nozomi from behind and has her chin rested on Nozomi's shoulder,"Fall season is coming after all.."

 

Nozomi felt that her legs suddenly gave in temporarily and the blonde quickly supported her,"Nozomi, are you okay?"

 

the purple-haired chuckled nervously,"I'm just tired." She looked at Eli with reassurance,"No need to worry."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yes, I'm sure.." And Nozomi tried her best to make her legs sturdy again, she has so much worry on her face as she watched the field again.

 

 _'Not now...'_  She thought.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Ehhhh? Seriously?" Maki asked Nico in shock. They were in a fast food chain and were talking about Nozomi.

 

Nico was sipping her drink and then began to speak again,"It seems that Nozomi didn't want to tell Eli in fear that she might leave her. Her disease..."

 

"But still, Nozomi still has to tell her..I have faith in Eli." Maki said seriously and the raven-haired sighed before responding,"I don't know...I'm just worried for the two of them..." "Nico, no matter what happens, we will support them, you know that." Maki grinned as she placed her hand on top of her lover's. Nico smiled and nodded at her,"You're right but it doesn't change the fact that I'm worried about the future."

 

Maki just smiled and leaned towards her, giving her a soft kiss on the other's forehead,"Let's see what happens.."

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

 

"Yes yes, I want to cut ties with you." Lucia said seriously while a phone is on her ear. She was talking to Mr. Grul and they are currently having an argument.

 

"Why do you want to cut ties with us?"

 

"Because you are not worth the Ayase's shares. Now could you please go back to where you came from."

 

"Are you fucking serious? I helped you with small businesses!"

 

"And I didn't ask for your fucking help!"

 

"Wha--I'm warning you, Mrs. Lucia Ayase! My son needs this in his marriage with someone!"

 

"And that someone is Nozomi Toujou yes?"

 

"How did you know about that?"

 

"That woman is in a relationship with my daughter."

 

"Bullshit! She is to be wed with my son!"

 

"And your son did nothing but hurt her physically! To think that Nozomi's mom is a druglord..you know what, I had enough of you, see you later." And with that, Lucia hung up and groaned as she placed a palm on her head.

 

"Is everything alright my darling?" Randolfo said as he walked over to his wife.

 

Lucia sighed,"That no-good old man...who does he think he is? He should be in jail with Nozomi's mom." 

 

"Hey, I understand, don't worry, they will be put to jail soon and Nozomi will be wed to Eli."

 

Lucia smiled and sighed deeply,"Before, Eli was just an emotionless woman who doesn't even know how to court a girl, and there are time when she would come home 2 days later because of her sex life."

 

Randolfo chuckled,"Guess women liked that part of her."

 

"And I'm glad she finally found someone who would be there for her..."

 

Randolfo nodded,"The road may not be easy, but I'm sure she can handle it."

 

"Yeah.."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

"Alright men! Go!" Says one chief to his subordinates once they have reached the tall building that Mr. Grul manages. The police officers then charged inside, interrupting everyone there.

 

"Down! Down!" Shouted one police to the workers there who were busy packing something and they all knelt down.

 

Lucia was with the other officers who went all the way up of the building just to see Mr. Grul in person.

 

After a while...

 

One officer then broke down Mr. Grul's office door, astonishing the man inside the office as he faced them. The officers then raised their guns and aimed at him.

 

Lucia then walked past the officers with a smile.

 

"Lucia what is the meaning of this?"

 

"So this is your main business?" Lucia looked around and looked back at him.

 

"W-what are you--"

 

"Hiding's over Mr. Grul, I guess investigating your background wasn't that bad. So the reason why Nozomi's mother wants her daughter to marry your son was for her to get more drugs from you. How terrific, wasting a child's life."

 

Mr. Grul glared at her,"Traitor."

 

"I'm not, I don't even know that you really have a business like this. Get him boys." Lucia ordered as she turned around and walked away while the officers all went to catch him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

  "Here we go Nozomi, it has been a month and a half you know." Eli said with a smile as she observed Nozomi who was slightly shivering once they have reached her house.

 

Where her nightmare occurred..

 

"E-Eli...you will come with me right?" Nozomi asked her worriedly and Eli nodded,"Don't worry. Today's the day you can say the things you wanted to say to her."

 

Nozomi's eyes then slowly looked at the ground and the blonde then wrapped an arm around her for reassurance,"Heey, you are going to be fine...I'm here."

 

Nozomi nodded,"Thank you.." She took a deep breath before she faced her house and then walked towards the main entrance with the blonde.

 

Knocks could be heard and after a few moments, her mother came out, her eyes were all red due to the drugs she took,"Nozomi Toujou!! Where have you been?!"

 

Nozomi kept her tough side as she looked at her mother straight in the eyes. She felt pity for her mother since her body is thinner than before and has that messy hair. She also smelt alcohol.

 

"I came here to say something before I leave permanently."

 

"Permanently? No! You are going to marry Harold!"

 

"No! I don't want t--" Nozomi then felt a sudden dizziness so she stumbled back while she placed a hand on her forehead. Eli quickly supported her,"Nozomi! You okay?"

 

Her mother's eyes widened,"You.."

 

Nozomi sighed deeply and gently stood straight again.

 

"You are pregnant?!"

 

The purple-haired then faced her mother seriously.

 

The blonde's eyes widened,"Nozomi.."

 

"Yes. I'am pregnant and I'm carrying her child." She looked at Eli then back at her mother who was gritting her teeth in anger,"You useless chi-" and she was about to charge at her daughter when Eli suddenly placed herself in between them.

 

The blonde glared down at the mother,"You don't have the right to call her useless..She just wants to be happy. Can't you even let her be happy?"

 

"You don't know everything!" Her mother snarled.

 

"Oh I know." Eli clicked her fingers and then police officers came out from their hiding places and then aimed their guns at the mother. Nozomi clung to Eli's back.

 

"What..? No!"

 

"Yes, Mrs. Toujou, you are a druglord that should have been in jail for years...no, more like for life due of your influence with the Grul family."

 

The mother's eyes widened when two police officers grabbed both of her arms and started dragging her to the car. The mother struggled,"N-No!"

 

"Oh, you are also accused to attempted murder and child abuse years ago." Eli added with a smile before the mother got successfully placed inside the car and then it drove away.

 

Nozomi sighed in relief and looked up at the blonde,"Elicchi.."

 

The blonde looked down at her with a smile,"It's okay now.."

 

The purple-haired then threw herself in Eli's arms and then embraced her as tight as she could.

 

"I love you.." Nozomi whispered to her ear. "I love you too.." Eli answered and then gently placed her hand on the other's stomach,"You didn't tell me that you are pregnant."

 

Nozomi giggled,"I planned to surprise you."

 

Eli chuckled and gently lifted her up,"Thank you."

 

"For what?"

 

The blonde smiled.

 

"For meeting you..."

 

The purple-haired just smiled back at her and leaned down to kiss her lips softly.

 

Eli then kissed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Hey guys! How's it going? Good? Good! Bad? Relax for a while and listen to some music! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It is ending soon!


	12. Don't Let Go, Okay?

"Congratulations to you, Eli!!!" Maki embraced her friend tightly.

 

They were all inside the Ayase Mansion and they were all having a good time since The Grul Family and Nozomi's mom were being brought behind bars.

 

And what's wonderful is that they found out that Nozomi is pregnant with Eli's child.

 

"Congratulations!!!" Nico embraced Nozomi gently.

 

Lucia and Randolfo just watched them with smiles on their faces.

 

"Hey Eli." Randolfo called his daughter and the blonde turned to her father,"Yes dad?"

 

"Take care of her alright? I raised you so well." Randolfo said and Eli nodded with a smile before she wrapped her arm around Nozomi's waist. The purple-haired looked up at her and purred while burying her face on Eli's chest,  there is already a baby bump on Nozomi's stomach but it is not really visible.

 

"Hey Nico, I want to make a baby later." Maki said as she gently places her hand on Nozomi's bump and rubs it softly with a smile. Nico blushed furiously and looked away,"D-Don't say it so casually in here!" Maki chuckled as she moved towards the raven-haired and hugged her from behind,"Then let's discuss it later in our house?" Nico blushed even more and pouted,"...fine..."

 

Eli and Nozomi just chuckled at the duo and looked at each other romantically. "I guess the only thing missing is.." Nozomi nodded,"Wedding.."

 

"Let's plan it right here! Right now then!" Randolfo grinned and Lucia giggled,"You are right about that honey!" 

 

"Well, you heard mom and dad." Eli chuckled nervously.

 

"They sure are lively about it." 

 

**_~3 weeks later~_ **

 

"Moom and daaad!! I'm home!!!" Alisa, Eli's sister sprung up from the main door while dragging her luggage bag inside, she almost looked like Eli in a way since she is now in her teenage years, 17 actually is her age. Randolfo and Lucia quickly ran towards her and group hugged her,"Alisa!!" Lucia chuckled and then looked at her,"How's America?" "Oh it was fine! Am'I right on time to be the bridesmaid?" "Oh of course! I reserved that for you!" Alisa giggled at her mother's answer,"So where's big sister?" "Oh she's upstairs with her future wife." Randolfo winked,"Better not disturb them yet."

 

"Ohhh I have heard her future wife is very beautiful!" Alisa giggled.

 

"Oh she is! And very kind too! Now why don't you go upstairs and unpack?"

 

"Right on it!" Alisa energetically then let go of her parents and went upstairs.

 

**_~In Eli's and Nozomi's room~_ **

 

"I'm so happy.." Nozomi sighed deeply as she has her head placed on Eli's shoulder while the blonde's arm was around her shoulder.

 

Eli kissed the side of the purple-haired's head and placed her forehead on the part to where she kissed it,"Yeah...and we even have a child coming."

 

"I'm pretty excited though." Nozomi giggled,"What would you like to name our child?"

 

Eli hummed as she darted her eyes up to think,"Hmmm...I haven't gotten an idea, what about you?"

 

Nozomi hummed also,"I was thinking to name her...Elno?"

 

"Elno? Ohh Eli and Nozomi?" Eli chuckled. Nozomi pouted,"It is actually a good name you know."

 

"I know that honey. Hmmm...I got an idea, I want to name her...Hazel? Or Wilhelm. I just like the sound of it and oh, Noel seems nice too!" 

 

"Isn't that a boy's name?" Nozomi raised an eyebrow and Eli rolled her eyes,"Well there are children out there who got their names the opposite from their gender right?"

 

"I still vote for Elno." Nozomi giggled.

 

"Well we still have to figure her gender." Eli chuckled.

 

_**~3 months later~** _

 

"Congratulations to the newly wed couples!!!" Randolfo cheered loudly and an abundant amount of flower petals showered the two. Eli and Nozomi looked up while smiling before they looked at each other and shared another passionate kiss. Their lips seperated and Nozomi then threw the bouquet of flowers over her head.

 

Nico caught the bouquet and Maki grinned as everyone turned their attention to the raven-haired who blushed furiously.

 

"Looks like my best man and Nozomi's one of her bridesmaids will get married next!" Eli chuckled and Maki wrapped an arm around Nico's shoulder,"You bet!"

 

**_~6 months later~_ **

 

"Here she is! Your healthy baby girl!" The doctor happily and gently raised the crying baby up. Nozomi and Eli's smiles widened once they saw the baby. The doctor then placed the child in the purple-haired's arms. 

 

"So what name do you want?" Eli smiled.

 

"I still remember that, Elicchi~ I will name her Elno." Nozomi giggled.

 

"Alright alright, I will let you name her and alright, we will go with Elno." Eli leaned forward and nuzzled her wife's cheek.

 

The tired Nozomi then nuzzled back and slowly closed her eyes to rest,"I'm going to go rest for a bit.."

 

"Alright..take your time, I will take care of the baby." Eli smiled.

 

As the purple-haired closed her eyes completely.

 

_'Elicchi...I think I'm ready...I have the satisfaction that I want..'_

 

_'Thank you so much...for finding me..and meeting me since that day...'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Annnd here it is! Hope you like this new chapter! It is ending soon!


	13. Together, Nozomi...Together...Forever...

"Daaaah!!!" The baby cried out and could be heard throughout the mansion, then it followed with a loud thud and everyone flinched at the sudden noise and looked at the staircase that leads upstairs.

 

"Guess Eli was being wrestled by her kid again.." Maki chuckled and Nico and Nozomi giggled.

 

"It has always been like that for the past few weeks." Nozomi responded and the redhead turned to her,"Hooh..she got your nose though, Nozomi." "And she got Eli's hair color and your eye color." Nico added and Nozomi giggled,"And she got Eli's face shape, kinda made me surprise that she looked a lot like Eli like they are twins instead." Nozomi giggled,"But again, you just said that she has my nose, don't forget that she has my smile. Eli was also surprised that Elno looks exactly like her."

 

"Yeah, so when are you gonna tell her?" Nico asked and Nozomi stopped, looking down sadly, she gently clasped her hands,"I...don't know, I might tell her tomorrow.."

 

Maki's eyes softened,"Nozomi, you can't hide that forever you know..."

 

"I know but...I'm just scared.." Nozomi then covered her face with her hands and Nico moved beside her, giving her a hug,"Don't worry, we are here for you.." "If there's anything we can do for you then we will do it, just say it." Maki added and the purple-haired rose her head up,"Then will you promise something?"

 

The duo nodded.

 

"Please help Eli take care of Elno.." Nozomi smiled sadly and the duo just nodded with a smile.

 

"No problem." Maki grinned.

 

"You can count on us!" Nico put a thumbs up.

 

And after a moment, Eli then walked down with Elno in her arms, drinking her bottle of milk, Eli's hair was slightly messy due to Elno's maneuvers to her,"Ah! Hey Maki and Nico!" She then walked towards them and the said two looked at her,"Hey."

 

"Awwww, is Elno being bad to papa again?" Nozomi giggled as she gently took the baby from her father and cradled her. The baby just looked up at her mother and it just made Nozomi giggled because of her cuteness.

 

"Uwaaaa, she really looked like Eli!~" Nico giggled and Eli chuckled,"I was shocked about that though."

 

"I wonder what people will think once she grows up?" Maki wondered with a teasing smile and Eli pouted,"Heeeey."

 

"Probably be shocked because they get to see the Eli look-alike and they will just be like: You are Eli Ayase's child?! You look like her twin!" Nozomi laughed and Eli turned to her with a pout,"Stop it!"

 

"Well, it's true, anyway, why don't we all go out this Sunday? There's a new amusement park just nearby and we thought that Elno might enjoy it there." Maki stated and the couple blinked as they looked at each other.

 

"Well, sure thing!" Eli grinned,"I don't have much work to do anyways so I'm probably free at that day."

 

"Great!" Maki then stood up and walked over to Nozomi and Elno, kneeling down in front of her,"Hey there, little buddy."

 

Elno blinked as she stared at Maki emotionlessly.

 

Maki blinked also,"What is--"

 

Elno suddenly threw her milk bottle at her.

 

The redhead yelp as she caught the bottle and deadpanned the baby,"Do you hate me or something?"

 

Eli just chuckled,"She likes you that way."

 

Nico then looked at her watch that reads 5:30 pm,"Oh! We better get going Maki." "Ah, right." Maki then gave the bottle back to Nozomi and then went beside her lover,"Well, we should be going now." Eli nodded,"See you on Sunday!" The duo nodded before they left the house.

 

The blonde then sat beside the purple-haired and then kissed her head,"How are they?"

 

"Oh they are good! They are getting married too and took me as one of their bridesmaids." Nozomi giggled.

 

"Ohhh, I see, it was already obvious that I will be Maki's best man." Eli grinned and Nozomi nodded,"Of course."

 

"Now are you hungry? I can cook!" Eli said.

 

"Well sure thing, I was about to tell you that."

 

"Alrighty then!" The blonde then stood up and went to the kitchen, leaving Nozomi looking at Elno sadly but with a smile,"I never wanted to leave both you and papa but.."

 

Elno just looked up at her, listening intently.

 

Nozomi giggled,"Things are just...complicated.."

 

_**~The next morning~** _

 

Eli yawned as she rubbed her eyes while she, Nozomi, Maki and Nico walk towards the new amusement park. Elno was in Eli's arms, just playing with her stuffed toy.

 

They then finally reached the amusement park and began to explore around it. Eli, Nozomi and Elno went separate ways with Nico and Maki and told each other to just see each other at the front entrance of the Ferris Wheel.

 

The married couple sure did have fun and have Eli play most of the games, the blonde was great at those that she had won all the games and would give the prizes to Nozomi and Elno. Maki, on the other hand, is on par with Eli and would give the prizes to Nico.

 

Then came night time and the couples went to the entrance of the Ferris Wheel. They didn't ride it though since they have a baby with them so they just went home.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Nozomi was in the kitchen, just cutting some vegetables with her pale face, after a moment, her eyes widened when she felt dizziness that she had to put down the knife, she then stumbled back and held her forehead.

 

"No..not this.." She whispered to herself but the dizziness got stronger that she is losing her consciousness.

 

Until a loud thud could be heard..

 

Everyone rushed inside the kitchen and Eli's eyes widened when she saw the unconscious Nozomi,"NOZOMI!!!" She ran towards her and gently carried her,"We have to go to the hospital!!" 

 

"W-Wait Eli, you migh--" Lucia was halted.

 

"I'll be fine mom." Eli smiled as she rushed outside of the kitchen and went outside to go to her car, once she settled Nozomi inside, she rushed to the driver seat and started the engine, driving away.

 

"Lucy! Take care of Elno!" Randolfo ordered and the maid nodded,"Of course!"

 

Randolfo, Alisa and Lucia then went to another car and followed them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Mr. Eli Ayase, your wife was diagnosed to Leukemia." The doctor reported to the blonde.

 

They were inside the room where Nozomi was confined into. Randolfo, Alisa and Lucia was also there.

 

Eli's eyes widened in shock, cold sweats started falling from her forehead, it felt like needles struck her heart a million times after hearing such news.

 

"D-Doctor..you gotta be kidding me!" The blonde shouted in panic and the doctor looked down.

 

"Her condition got worse...you won't like but..." The doctor took a deep breath before continuing,"She will die in a month.."

 

It felt like Eli's world was torn apart as she stood there in silence. The pain got unbearable..it felt like her heart was smashed by a large hammer.

 

The blonde looked at Nozomi who started to open her eyes.

 

"I will take my leave to give you space.." The doctor then gently left the room.

 

Lucia softly looked at her daughter,"Eli.."

 

"Mm.." Nozomi looked around,"Where am'I?"

 

"In the hospital...Nozomi...why didn't you tell me?" Eli asked, tears are already forming from the corner of her eyes. The purple-haired looked at her sadly but with a smile.

 

"Don't smile like that.." Eli's voice shook.

 

"Elichi...remember that marriage?"

 

"Of course I do.."

 

"Elichi, that was the happiest moment of my life...second to finding out I was pregnant.."

 

The blonde just stared down at her sadly, trying to not cry.

 

"Elichi...I didn't tell you because I was afraid.."

 

"Afraid..?"

 

"Yes..afraid that you would leave me...I can't hande that..." Nozomi's smile faded.

 

"Nozomi, I love you for who you are...you should have told me..so then I could prepare myself.."

 

"I'm sorry..."

 

the blonde sighed deeply and placed her forehead on Nozomi's.

 

"I have something to say too.."

 

Nozomi looked at her eyes.

 

"I was also diagnosed to Leukemia.." 

 

The purple-haired's eyes softened,"Elichi..."

 

"I'm sorry too.." Eli smiled sadly at her and Nozomi giggled,"It's fine.."

 

"I will be dying in a year if I won't take care of myself...but I can live up to 7 years more.." Eli added.

 

"Until then..please take care of Elno.." Nozomi smiled sadly.

 

Lucia then went over to Eli and gently places her hands on the blonde's shoulder,"Don't worry, Nozomi, we will take care of her.."

 

The purple-haired nodded,"I guess I just need to spend my time here to the fullest?"

 

Eli nodded and kissed her forehead,"I love you.."

 

"Would you leave me?" Nozomi asked.

 

"No, Nozomi, I will stay with you..we will stay together...forever, Nozomi.." Eli answered and tears started to fall from Nozomi's eyes.

 

"I'm so glad to hear that.."

 

Randolf and Alisa just bowed their heads down in sadness.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Half a month passed...

 

Eli and Nozomi went to the field, the leaves of the tree are falling around them romantically but it seems that it is also sharing their sadness. The tree has about 3 leaves left..

 

Nozomi then laid her head on Eli's shoulder and the blonde wrapped her arm around the purple-haired's waist to support her.

 

"Elichi...my death is getting near.."

 

"I know.."

 

"Are you really sure you want to stay with me?" Nozomi asked worriedly.

 

"My answer won't change.." Eli smiled sadly as she just stared at the scenery in front of them as the wind played around with their clothes and hair.

 

"Really?"

 

"Nozomi...I love you so much that I couldn't find someone else...we will stay together Nozomi...together...forever.." 

 

The purple-haired just smiled gently and leaned up to kiss her cheek weakly,"Thank you...for finding me..and for loving me.."

 

"Thank you too...for everything.." Eli grinned.

 

And they shared one more passionate kiss...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Hey guys! How's it going? Good? Good! Bad? Relax for a while and listen to some music! Hope you enjoyed this new chapter!


	14. The Last Petal

As days passed by for Eli into taking care of Nozomi...

 

The purple-haired's condition worsen, she mostly doesn't have the appetite to eat now, she became thinner and she needed to use a wheelchair whenever she wants to have a walk, but Eli, as much as she wished that Nozomi wouldn't be like this, still strives for her wife and her child who is now a year old..

 

Until that day came....

 

_**~5 years later~** _

 

A soft and cool breeze played with everything inside a very wide field with a large tree at the center of the field. The field was being covered with different-colored flowers. One could easily feel relief once he is into this field that was popularly known as "Sanctuary Garden". A lot of people explore around here because of its simple beauty and spacious space. Below the tree lies a gravestone.

 

A certain blonde woman with baby blue eyes walked towards it and knelt down,gently placing a bouquet of flowers close to it,she seems to be very much calm and at the same time,emotionless. There was a glint of something in her eyes that cannot be explained. She has that soft smile as she stared down at the headstone. She began to speak,"Hey,it has been pretty much a long time huh?" She then sat beside the headstone and looked at the beautiful view in front of her,"Just as I thought.everything seems very beautiful. How have you been?" But she received no answer and she knows that,she let out a deep sigh as she just stared at nowhere,"I'm pretty sure you have been doing well..I wonder what you have been up to." The blonde then looked at the gravestone,"Do you still remember? That day when we first met? It was the most beautiful day of my life..I have been admiring you for so long that I wanted to approach you so bad but I couldn't find ways to do that.."

 

There was still no answer..

 

"As days pass by when I finally get to know you, I felt like I can do everything for you and I courted you..I loved you so much back then up until now.." The blonde smiled as she looked beside her before she caresses the headstone,"Nozomi...Thank you again for loving me...I will be joining you soon..." She then looked at the front,"Elno has grown up..." And after a few moments, a child with yellow hair and turquoise eyes came running towards her while waving happily,"She has a long life ahead of her.." Eli smiled.

 

Elno then giggled as she halted in front of Eli,"Papa! There's a beautiful group of flowers there! Let's go and see them!!" 

 

Eli chuckled,"Alright, sweetie. But say hi to your mother."

 

Elno looked at the gravestone happily,"Hi mom!! I hope you are doing alright up in the heaven! I have a lot of stories to tell you once we get back here!" 

 

Eli chuckled and pat her daughter's head before she stood up,"C'mon, let's go see the flowers~"

 

Elno cheered,"Yay!" She then rushed off and Eli followed.

 

An imaginary of Nozomi's form could be seen sitting beside her grave, though she cannot be seen by anyone, she smiled at the two before she closed her eyes, slowly disappearing.

 

_**~19 years later~** _

 

"Elno! All paperworks are done here!" Says a female to the Eli-alike but with turquoise eyes instead. Elno looked at the female with a gentle smile,"Alright, thank you, I will go to my parents' grave, you take care of things here, okay?"

 

"Roger that!"

 

Elno then left the building and went in her car, driving away towards Sanctuary Garden..

 

After reaching the destination, Elno then hopped off from the car while carrying two bouquet of flowers, she then walked towards the field where the large tree is. And below the tree lies two gravestones. The blonde placed herself in front of the gravestones and placed down the flowers on the small hill of ground in front of the headstones,"Mom...dad...I missed you.." She whispered with a smile and then stood up erectly before facing the scenery behind her, the field is beautiful as ever and the wind kept playing with her hair and clothes. 

 

She then looked up at the skies with a smile.

 

"Fate has been harsh to you both huh?"

 

In heaven..

 

Eli and Nozomi were watching Elno from the clouds with smiles on their faces. The purple-haired then placed her head on Eli's shoulder while the other wrapped her arm around the purple-haired's waist, leaned her head down on top of Nozomi's,"She is all grown up.." Nozomi commented.

 

"Yeah...and it will take some time for her to see you personally." Eli smiled gently.

 

Nozomi giggled.

 

"She has a long life ahead of her.."

 

_**~The End~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:I teared up a bit while writing this to be honest ;-; anyway! how's it going? Good? Good! Bad? Relax for a while and listen to music! Hope you enjoyed this last chapter! See ya on the next fanfic!~


End file.
